Mean girls
by imasmurf93
Summary: Poll result. Based on the movie of the same title. Kuki starts Hig school and learns that teen school life is no walk in the park.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** Okay so this was the first on my poll. It's still up by the way so if you haven't voted yet please do. Obviously, this fic is inspired by the amazing movie mean girls.**

_Kuki's POV_

"Have fun sweetie! I'll pick you up later! I love you!" My mum called as I stepped out of the car. I just chose to ignore her as I saw a group of teens my age giggle and laugh not far away.

Great, my first day at this new school and my mother embarrasses me within the first two seconds.  
Newsflash Mum! I'm sixteen now, not six any more! Jeez.

So, pretty confusing story...I was obviously in lower school with my friends, but when they went off up to high school, instead of letting me go with them, my mother put me into some vile, over strict grammar school for girls.  
When we were thirteen, due to our great KND devotions, we didn't have to be decommissioned and could just go normally as teens, without having our minds wiped.  
Anyway, because my mum would always make me study and work so hard, I eventually lost touch with my best friends, especially Nigel as he'd gone up to that galactic thingy.

The grammar school burned down two years ago (Much to my delight) because of some tacky girls smoking in the bathroom. Even after it was rebuilt, my mum didn't want me to go back as they were a bad influence. So she decided to home school me and Mushi. But mum said that I didn't know how to interact with people properly since I'd been home schooled and that I had to learn, so decided that we should go to a regular school.

So...here I am, Mushi's gone to my old lower school while I've been put here. Skylander High, where I know no-one and now I have no reputation to start with thanks to my mum. I just hope I find some one nice to talk to.

"Sorry." I said shyly as someone bumped into me. The girl glared at me up and down then walked off. I pursed my lips and carried on walking into the school doors.

This place was weird, it wasn't anything like I remember from the grammar school. There were some teens stood by a tree having a 'sneaky' drag, that wasn't unusual at my old school. Nor two girls arguing loudly near the door.  
But the odd couples making out against walls, I obviously wasn't used to... nor the bunch of teens trying to make fire from passing wind and holding up a lighter next to their bottoms, or the other group of teens that were ripping up a book.

I stepped into the doors and felt so uncomfortable by the thousands of pairs of eyes that stared at me.  
I walked forward and got to the reception desk and stood in front of the middle aged woman who was sat typing on a computer with a stern look on her face.

"Excuse me." I said quietly. The woman looked up and removed the thick rimmed glasses, placing them into her medium, mousey brown hair. I smiled politely. "I'm new here, I don't know where I'm supposed to go, my names Kuki Sanban."

The woman sighed and brought her glasses back down, typing on the computer. She then removed her glasses again and looked up at me.  
"You're in room 124 for registration." She looked around then stood up. "Charlie! Show this girl up to 124 will you please."

The girl looked me up and down then sighed. "Come on then."

"Thank you." I said as looked back at the woman, who gave her a warm smile.

I followed the girl upstairs until the girl eventually stopped at a room, I looked at the sign that said 124.  
"Thanks." I smiled. The girl scoffed and then walked off.

Slowly, I walked into the room, there were a lot of teens in there all ready, happily chatting and catching up with what they'd done over the holiday, I stood next to the doorway. There was a woman sat against the teacher's desk, looking through papers, I walked over to her.

"Hi, I don't know if anyone's told you about me...my names Kuki Sanban, I'm new here." I said.

"Talk to me again, and I'll kick your ass." She replied harshly. Walking over to a small desk.  
She was a pupil? She looked way older...wow.  
Everybody laughed. Great, first my mum embarrasses me, then I manage to embarrass myself. I'd better just sit down. With a sigh, I walked over to an empty desk at the front.

"You don't want to sit there." A girl behind me stated as she walked in. "That's Muffy Jenkin's boyfriends seat."

The girl sat down and I stepped aside as a boy sat in the space and smiled as he began to kiss the girl sat next to him passionately. Oh my God, That WAS Muffy! She hasn't changed much, still got beautiful strawberry blonde hair and beautiful smooth skin. But then...I looked at the girl who spoke to me, Abby! She was talking to a boy behind her, Hoagie!

I walked to another spare seat in the second from the front, at the left hand side.

"Nu uh!" Abby shook her head and whispered to me. "He farts a lot."

I went for the chair behind it but was beaten to it. Looking around I couldn't find another spare chair so walked forward, obviously not looking when I was going, I bumped into a slim woman who'd just walked into the door, I knocked the coffee out of her hands and it went all over her, the class snickered.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. Not even my first hour here and I've already totally humiliated myself for a lifetime.

The woman brushed herself down and dabbed at it with a tissue. "Oh, it's okay, it's not you...it's just my string of bad luck!" She chuckled.

"Miss Ross?" A man said as he walked in.

The teacher turned around. "Oh, Principle Harley!"

"I see that you've met our new student Kuki Sanban." Principle Harley stated, motioning to me.

Miss Ross looked at me and smiled, "Well, welcome."

"Thank you." I said quietly.

The bell rang and everybody rose from their seats and walked out of the door. I felt a tap on my shoulder, turning around I saw Abby beaming at me.

"Girl! I thought that was you! How have you been?" Abby smiled, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me into a hug.

"Great thanks, it's so good to see you!" I exclaimed.

"Wow, Kuki, you've really grown up!" Hoagie said, wrapping his arms around me.

Abby laughed. I smiled and handed Abby my time table. "Can you help me? Where's room 17?"

"I think it's it the back building." Abby replied, smirking to Hoagie.

Hoagie grinned back. "Yeah...it's the back building, we'll take you there!"

I followed them outside where they sat by a tree. I stared at them in confusion. "I thought you were taking me to the back building."

"Well, this is where it used to be." Abby shrugged. "They rebuilt, now it's on the other side. Come on! Sit down, there's a lot we have to catch up on!"

"But, won't we get into trouble for this?" I stuttered.

Abby shrugged. "Why would we get you in trouble? We're your friends."

"Anyway, it's only Sex education, taught by the 40 year old virgin, trust me, you wouldn't learn anything and he wouldn't even notice if nobody turned up to his class.." Hoagie added. "Plus it's horrible to sit in there with all those boys, you just feel so embarrassed."

"Oh, by the way, Hoagie acts like he' too gay to function. Sometimes I wonder if he's actually straight." Abby added with a laugh. I laughed.

"So why did your mum decide to stop you from being home schooled then?" Hoagie asked.

"She thinks that I should socialise." I said it in a mocking way which made the two laugh.

Hoagie smirked. "Well, you'll have no problem socialising here, a little slice like you."

I looked at him not understanding. "Huh?"

"He means you're a regulation hottie." Abby laughed.

I thought to myself, I'd never thought myself as overly pretty but even in the KND Abby would always mention that I was really pretty, I smiled, that compliment made me feel really good.

"In the name of all that is holy! Look at Muffy Jenkins' T-shirt, what did she do? Paint it on?" Hoagie scoffed as he looked over at the teens coming out for gym.

"Of course all the plastics are in the same gym class." Abby scoffed.

I looked at them both. "Who are the plastics?"

"School royalty." Hoagie replied. "You remember Muffy Jenkins right? She's in our home room."

"One of the dumbest girl's that you'll ever meet." Abby told me.

"I sat next to her in English last year." Hoagie told me. "She asked me how to spell Monday."

I giggled and looked back over at the teens. "And I just know that you'll remember Fanny!"

I looked over to see Fanny, almost not recognising her. She was much thinner than she used to be and her long, used to be wavy and red hair was now a lighter tone and poker straight. I could see from the distance that we were at that she was plastered in makeup.I nodded and stared at her. She was on her phone twisting a strand of her beautiful red curly hair.  
"She's so rich just because of Mr Boss' business." Hoagie said.

"Fanny knows everybody's business, she has to know everything about everyone, if there's gossip around, Fanny's bound to know It pretty soon." Abby chuckled.

"And evil takes it's human form with Hattie Simcox. Remember Numbuh 10? Nigel Uno's cousin. That's what she's become." Hoagie pointed out a bleach blonde girl flirting with a group of guys. I gasped as I recognised her.

"She may seem like your average, back stabbing, two faced slut, but she is so much worse." Abby muttered.

Hoagie nodded. "She's the queen bee, the other two are just her little workers."

Wow, high school was much different to elementary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** Thanks readers and reviewers.**

**KNDnumbuh007: Haha, I decided that I don't like the idea of gay Hoagie, he's too much of a flirt, it''s just like Abby's joke due to his feminine remarks at times.**

**Alapso: Thank you very much.**

**Laurie43: Correct X-P, well it would just be mean to put her all on her own.**

**MindMaster: Thanks for the review, here you go.**

**Laughytaffy: Noo! You can't die, at least wait till I finish my story X-D, thanks for the great review.**

**NinjaxTurtles: Who can't adore Mean Girls? Lol**

**simi838: Hehe thank you, Wally will be in real soon, but I haven't thought about Nigel yet.**

**FrankandJoe3: Than you very much**

**shy97: Cool, I've voted on your poll for you, thank you. Can't wait to read it. Sounds great.**

"Here, I drew you a map, it'll be your guide to Skylander high." Abby said to me, handing me a piece of paper as we walked down the school corridor.

I looked at it. Wow, I always knew that Abby liked art, but this was amazing. It was exactly like a cartoon map.

"Where you sit in the cafeteria is crucial because you've got every body there." Abby told me, pointing to her annotated tables. "The freshman grades sit right there, then you've got the jocks... preps... goths and emos...Asian nerds...cools Asians...unfriendly black hotties...girls who eat their feelings...girl who just don't eat...desperate wannabe's...sexually active band geeks...the coolest people on earth, aka us...and right here are the worst, the plastics...beware the plastics." Abby said sternly.

I nodded.

"Well, this is your class." Hoagie pointed out, checking my timetable and nodding.

"Thank you." I smiled. "See you at lunch."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - – - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I walked out of the class on my own, it was lunch time and I followed the map that Abby made me to get to the cafeteria. I queued up for a school meal. A random boy shoved in front of me, I just decided to ignore him and wait silently. When I finally got my tray of food I looked around and saw Abby and Hoagie at a table I smiled and began to walk over to them.

"Hi, we're doing a lunchtime survey on new students." A familiar guy said as he walked up to me, he was pretty cute, a baby face with a cheeky smirk and thick black hair. "Mind answering a few questions."

"Sure." I shrugged...god he was cute.

He smiled and took out a notepad. "So, is your cherry popped?"

I looked at him in confusion. Then looked down on my plate. I didn't have any cherrys? Maybe he meant my soda.

"Would you like us to assign someone to pop your cherry?" He asked with the same charming smile, he looked at the jocks on the next table and snickered along with them.

"I..." I thought aloud, not knowing what to say.

"Is he bothering you?" I turned around to see Hattie smiling at me kindly. I shrugged. "Patton, why are you such a slime ball?"

I looked back to Patton who scoffed. "I'm just being friendly!"

"You were supposed to call me last night!" Fanny hissed to him.

"Patton, you do not make out with Fanny at my party then scam on some poor, innocent girl right in front of us thee days later. She's not interested!" Hattie looked back at me. "Do you want to have sex with him?"

I hastily shook my head. "No thank you."

"Then it's settled." Hattie gave a beam. "Why not go and shave your back?"

The three girls giggled as Patton walked away, "Bitch!" He muttered to himself.  
"You should have seen his back!" Muffy said to me. "It's like petting a gorilla!"

I gave a small laugh then started to walk towards Abby and Hoagie.  
"Wait!" Hattie called, I stopped. "Sit down."

I glanced back at Abby and Hoagie, who were staring over at me in disbelief. Then I did as I was told and sat down.

"Why don't I know you?" Hattie asked examining me.

I shrugged. I guessed that she and Fanny had been decommissioned.  
"I'm new here, I used to be home schooled." I informed her.

"What?" Hattie asked.

I shrugged. "I used to be taught from..."

"I know what home schooled is, I'm not retarded." Hattie interrupted.

"Didn't you used to go to Gallagher elementary?" Muffy asked, leaning forward.  
Of course, she was never an operative!

I nodded.

"Shut up!" Hattie squeaked. "I think I remember you!"

"Me too! You used to hang around with them!" Fanny added, pointing to Abby and Hoagie, who were chatting and laughing as they ate.

"Home schooled?" Hattie thought aloud.

"Yeah, I used to go to the Queen Kendra's grammar school but after it burned down my mum just decided to teach me and my sister herself." I replied.

"That's really interesting." Hattie said, sitting back into her seat. "But you're like...really pretty!"

"Thank you." I smiled.

"So you agree?" Hattie asked.

"What?"

Hattie repeated herself. "You think that you're really pretty?"

I didn't know what to say. If I said no then I'd be modest or a sympathy seeker. If I said yes, I'd be vein. "I don't know."

"Wow, I love your bracelet, where'd you get it?" Hattie exclaimed reaching over and grabbing my wrist to see my bracelet properly.

"It was from Japan, my cousin brought it over years ago." I chuckled, glancing at my wooden, oriental bead bracelet, each bead had a different Japanese symbol on them.

"It's adorable." Hattie smiled.

Fanny nodded. "So mint!"

"Mint?" Hattie looked over to Fanny.

Fanny smiled. "It's a word for cool that they say in England. I learned it when daddy went over for business and took me along."

"Can you give us some privacy for a second?" Hattie asked.

I nodded and turned to look at Abby and Hoagie, who kept glancing over. The three girls huddled up and began to whisper.

"Okay, we don't usually do this so this is a huge deal." Hattie told me.

"We want to have lunch with us every day for the rest of the week." Muffy smiled.

I thought...it wouldn't be fair to just drop Abby and Hoagie for these girls, especially when they told me that they were bad news. "It's okay, I..."

The school bell rang.

"Coolness! We'll see you tomorrow." Hattie interrupted.

"On Wednesdays we wear pink!" Fanny told me.

We stood up and I watched as the girls walked off. I was greeted by Abby and Hoagie.  
"What was all that about?" Abby asked.

"They want me to sit with them for the rest of the week." I replied.

Abby beamed. "Oh my god! Seriously?"  
I nodded. Abby cackled and looked around to check that the cafeteria was clear. "You have to do it! Do it and then tell me all the mean things that Hattie says."

"I don't know, Hattie seems...sweet." I shrugged.

"Sweet?" Abby chocked. "Hattie Simcox is not _sweet_, she ruined my life!"

Hoagie placed a hand on her shoulder. "Chill out Abs...Hattie's gorgeous but she's evil."

I looked at Abby in confusion, it's not like her to hate some one so much. "What did she ever do to you?"

"Well back in eighth grade..." Hoagie started.

"Hoagie can we not!" Abby snapped. Then sighed. "Look Kuki, it's just like a fun little experiment, if you hang around with them and just tell us what they say!"

"What do I even talk to them about?" I shrugged.

Abby shrugged too, "Anything, hair products, Ashton Kutcher."

"Is that a band or something?" I asked.

Abby looked at me in shock. "Girl? Where have you been for the last few years? A different planet or something? You don't know who Ashton...forget it! Will you just do it? Please?"

I thought, then sighed and nodded. "Okay, fine. Do you have something pink I could borrow?"

"Haven't changed that much baby, don't own pink." Abby shook her head.

"I have." Hoagie nodded.

We both looked at him.  
"What? It takes a real man to wear pink!" Hoagie stated.

Abby sniggered. "Whatever Matt Lucas. You've truly out gayed yourself now!"

"I'm not gay!" Hoagie exclaimed, swatting Abby's head.

I glanced at the two. "Would your shirt fit me? I mean you're thinner than you used to be but you're taller than me now..."

"And Kuki's grown bigger in a few places." Abby chuckled, pointing to my breasts. I gasped and covered my chest with my arms. Abby and Hoagie laughed.

"It should do." Hoagie replied.

"Well, we'd better get to last lesson before we get detention." Abby sighed. "I hate history, why did I chose it?"

Hoagie glanced at me. "What have you got Kuki?"

I looked at my timetable. "Maths. Not too bad I guess."

"Ugh!" Hoagie wrinkled his nose. "Worst lesson invented."

"I'm okay with maths." I shrugged.

Abby chuckled. "Yeah well you're smart anyway, you went to a grammar school for crying out loud."

We all walked out and Abby and Hoagie walked into their classroom. I followed Abby's map until I got to the right room. I walked in, luckily the teacher was late too. Looking up, my eyes widened.

The blonde teen in sat front of me examined me thoroughly...Wally!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**** Okay I've made a few character changes. Fanny and Muffy have swapped, so Fanny's character is more like Gretchen and Muffy is more of a Karen, to fit in with that, Patton's been put as Jason. If it's confused you I've rewritten the chapters so you can go back and re read if you wanted. Anyway...**

**KNDnumbuh007: I know, Wally totally is a babe X-D,**

**numbuh310alltheway: I adore this movie too, and thank you very much, it means a lot to know that people are enjoying the story.**

**Earth angel 16: I know, Ashton Kutcher! oh, just drool worthy, lol, I actually couldn't believe it when you mentioned his age, I thought he was younger.**

**NinjaxTurtles: Thank you very much, you're just awesome.**

**Alapso: :-| yes sir...I mean madam...I mean...just yes! Here you go, glad you're enjoying it X-D**

**XxmoonlitxX: Thank you, glad you liked it.**

**Laughyytaffy: Yaaay, well here it is for you...Oh that's really good, I'd just weep endlessly if you died X-D, well as I've switched characters, I'll put in some Fanny/Patton just for you.**

**Simi838: I love Matt Lucas too, what a dude! Hmm, I'll try and get him in for you but since he's Numbuh 10's cousin, I think if he's Shane Omen, that'll be pretty sick...but I've put him in for you, he's been put as one of my favorite characters.**

**Laurie43: I thought about that after you said it and thought it made sense so I switched roles for them.**

Wally eyed me up and down as I walked and looked for a seat.

"Oh hello Kuki, are you in this class now?" Miss Ross asked as she walked in. I nodded.

She smiled. "Well then take a seat."

I looked around for a spare desk which I could sit at.

"There's one right here." An Australian accent stated. I looked over at Wally and he smirked and pointed behind him.

Shyly, I walked over to sit at the desk. I had no idea what to say to Wally. I had a crush on him for...well years. Since I'd stopped talking to him I'd imagined him to turn into the arrogant, uncaring, self centred jock. Did he even remember me?

As Miss Ross started the lesson, all I could do was sit and stare at him, about halfway through the lesson he turned around and grinned at me. "Hey, do you have a spare pencil?"

Gave a ridiculous giggle and willingly handed him mine.  
"Thanks." He smirked. "I thought it was you."

"I didn't think that you remembered me." I blushed.

He scoffed. "Are you kidding? Is this your first day here?"

I nodded.

"Cool, You seen Abby, Hoagie and Nigel yet? They'll be glad to see you." He smiled.

"Nigel's back!" I exclaimed with excitement, a little too loud. Wally spun around just in time as Miss Ross turned around, when she looked back at the board Wally turned around again.

"Yeah, he came back the end of last year. Didn't you know? He's right over there!" He asked, I shook my head and looked over, Nigel was lost in his work writing endlessly in his book. Wally smirked. "Anyway, did you see Abby and Hoagie yet?"

"Yeah, I've been hanging around with them." I replied.

We then heard Miss Ross' voice. "Mr Beatles and Miss Sanban! If you insist on flirting, can you leave it for outside of class?"

Wally rolled his eyes and turned around. I didn't really pay much attention to the rest of the class, I was sat thinking about Wally, staring at his golden hair in front of me. When I'd not seen him in over a year, I guessed that my stupid kiddie crush on him went away. Now it was coming flooding back.

"Got an answer for it Kuki?" Miss Ross asked as she turned around.

I wasn't paying any attention, I didn't care what the answer was, Wally was sat in front of me, gosh he was just..."So cute." I muttered to myself.  
The class turned and stared at me.

"I...I mean..." I glanced at the board for the question. "A minus N equals N plus one over four."

"Well done." Miss Ross smiled. The bell rang. "okay guys, great job off you go."

We all stood up and picked up our bags.  
"Well, I'm glad this days over." Wally sighed. "I've got football now anyway, catch ya later Kuki."

I smiled and gave a little wave. "Bye."

I walked out of the school doors and jumped into my mum's car. "Hey, did you have a good day?" Mum asked.  
I nodded. "Yeah."

"Were people nice?" Mum asked. I shook my head. "No."

"Did you make new friends?" Mum asked me. I shook my head then smiled. "No, but I met some old ones."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - -

It was lunchtime and I was sat at the table with the plastics. It was weird, having lunch with the plastics was like leaving the real world and being in girl world, it was stacked with rules.

"You can't wear a tank top two days in a row." Fanny informed me as she went over the rules of the plastics. "And you can only wear your hair in a ponytail once a week."

"Looks like you picked today." Fanny added as she glanced at my hair, which I'd tied up today.

"We only wear Jeans or track pants on a Friday." Muffy told me.

"If you break any of these rules then you can't sit with us at lunch." Fanny told me. "Not just you, any of us. If I wore Jeans today, I'd be sat with those freaks."

I looked over where Fanny indicated, Abby had piled ham onto Hoagie's face and he was making gargling noises, I smirked subtly, I'd much rather have sat over there, it looked fun.

"Will you look at them? What a bunch of 'tards!" Hattie spat.

I looked back at them, that was pretty harsh, they hadn't said anything to Hattie, yet she was being mean about them.

"Oh and we always vote when we want someone to eat lunch with us, because we have to be considerate towards the rest of the group." Fanny smiled. "I mean, it's like when you're buying clothes, you wouldn't just buy a skirt without asking your friends if it looks good on you first, would you?"

"I wouldn't?" I shrugged, this was ridiculous, I always thought that we had a right to wear something if we wanted to.

"It's the same with guys, you don't go out with them unless you ask us what we think first." Fanny smiled. "You may think you like someone but you could be wrong."

"A hundred and twenty calories and forty eight calories of fat, what percentage is that?" Hattie asked as she looked up from the label of her fruit bar. "I'm only eating foods with less than 30% calories from fat."

The other two girls thought hard, using fingers and stuttering.  
"It's forty percent." I told her. The three of them looked at me blank. "Well, forty eight into one twenty equals X over a hundred, then you cross multiply and get the value of X."

They stared at me in confusion. "Forget it, I'm getting cheese fries." Hattie stated as she stood up and walked to the food bar.

"So, any guy caught your eye yet?" Fanny raised an eyebrow and she looked at me and smiled.

I gave a small smile and blushed a little. "Well, there's this guy in my maths class, I've known him for a while and..."

"Who is it?" Muffy grinned excitedly.

I gave a shy chuckle then spoke. "Wallabee Beatles?"

"Oh! No!" Both girls said in unison.

I looked from one to the other. "What? What's wrong with him?"

"You can't like Wallabee Beatles!" Fanny stated. "He's Hattie's ex-boyfriend, they only split up a week ago!"

My heart actually broke in two thinking that some girl had been going out with Wally, especially a girl like Hattie, with a rep like hers, even I knew what girls like her were well known for doing with guys.

"They went out for like a year!" Muffy informed me.

"She was devastated when he broke up with her!" Fanny said.

Muffy looked over. "I thought that she dumped him for Ace."

"That's irregardless!" Fanny stated. "Ex-boyfriends are forbidden! They're of limits to friends!"

I sighed, this really was getting stupid.  
"Don't worry. I'll never tell Hattie what you said." Fanny smiled. "It'll be our little secret."

A gave a small smile and straightened out the collar on Hoagie's pink shirt that I was wearing, Hattie, Fanny and Muffy obviously weren't fond of it as they'd kept trying to accessorise it all day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - -

I sat in maths class and stared ahead of me with a small smirk. Just because I couldn't like Wally didn't mean I couldn't look at him...or think about him...or talk to him...  
I stood up as the bell rang and walked to catch him up.

"Hey Wal..." I began to call.

"Kuki! It's so great to see you! Sorry I didn't talk to you yesterday I didn't recognise you!" Nigel smiled as he stepped in my path.

I watched Wally walk out of sight and then sighed, but beamed and hugged Nigel tightly. "Yeah! I didn't get rounf to seeing you either! I never knew yo were back!"

"Well here I am, captain of the Skylander mathletes." He stated. "We compete against other high schools around Cleveland, and we could get twice as much funding if we had a girl join?"

"That'd probably be good for you." Miss Ross smiled as she looked up. "You'd be perfect for it."

"Okay, sure." I shrugged.

Nigel smiled. "Great, I'll give you my card."  
He handed me a small business card which he'd obviously designed himself on the computer, I guessed that he was one of the Asian nerds and was trying to recruit me.

"Think it over." He told me. "We'd like to get jackets."

He smiled and walked off, I couldn't help but giggle at his card. It read Nigel Uno. Math Enthusiast/Bad-ass M.C...  
Bad-ass M.C? Since when?

I walked out of the room and out of the school doors. My mum wasn't picking me up today, she had a meeting at work so I was just going to walk home.  
I glanced over at the sports turf and noticed Wally kick a soccer ball into the net, some other boys ran past and slapped his back with encouragement, they must have been training.  
Wow, he's real athletic. I gave a smile when he looked over and then a gave a wave.  
"Hey!" He smirked and held up his hand, then began to walk over. I nearly jumped half a mile when I heard a car horn blast.

"Get in loser We're taking you shopping." Hattie called. Fanny and Muffy were sat in the car too. Hattie reminded me of a Barbie doll that I once had, I never imagined a human to be so glamorous. I glanced back at Wally then did as I was ordered and jumped into the car, Wally stopped in his tracks, stared for a second then gave a small frown and jogged back to his game.

The car was amazing, it was baby pink and convertible, Hattie had the roof down so as she drove the wind rushed through our hair, Hattie turned on her music louder than any disco. It was great, we all talked and laughed and giggled the whole way.

We arrived at a huge mall and walked in, people saw us and moved out of our way, I felt like a celebrity by the way that everyone would glance and smile.

"So what do you think of Skylander High?" Hattie asked. "Dump or what?"

"Yeah, I bet it's nothing compared to the grammar school." Fanny added.

I shrugged. "I don't know, It's okay. I never really liked the grammar school much. I think that I'm going to join the mathletes."

The three girls stopped and stared at me.  
"Are you crazy?" Hattie chocked. "You cannot do that! It's social suicide."

"You're so lucky you have us to guide you!" Fanny squealed in happiness.

Muffy nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

Fanny then gave a gasp. "Oh my god! There's Patton!"

We all looked over to by the water fountain where Patton was walking past, holding hands with a girl from our class.

"He's with Taylor Freeman?" Fanny gasped in jealousy.

Muffy nodded. "I heard that they were going out."

"No! He can't blow you off like that!" Hattie stated. "Hand me your phone!"

Fanny rummaged through her bag and pulled out her phone.

"You take your cells to school?" I asked.

They looked at me with 'well duh' kind of expressions.  
"Of course," Muffy stated. "What if the teacher wants complete silence, or. we're not in the same class and we have to talk to each other?"

"You're not gonna call him right?" Fanny fretted.

Hattie scoffed at him. "What do you think I am stupid?"  
"Have you got Taylor's house number?" Hattie asked. Fanny nodded.  
"What are you going to do?" Fanny asked Hattie, who took Fanny's phone and began to dial.

"What about caller ID?" Muffy pointed out.

"I withheld the number." Hattie replied.

"Hello?" A woman answered the phone.

"Hello." Hattie said politely. "Is this Taylor Freeman?"

"No, she's not here right now, can I take a message?"

Hattie smirked evilly. "This is Susan from the planned parent hood, Can you just get her to give us a call when she gets back please?"

The line went dead.

"That'll teach her." Hattie grinned.

We watched as Taylor's phone rang, she and Patton were sat on the side of the fountain.  
"Hello...mum?" Taylor said.

A rush of guilt went through me, that was really mean. Taylor might be in real big trouble for that. Anyway, Taylor didn't do anything wrong.

"That was mint!" Fanny giggled.

Hattie smiled proudly. "I know right. Come on Kuki, I know a cute pink top that would suit you for next week. No offense but that one kind of looks like a guys shirt."

I followed and just went along. I had no money with me but the girl at the counter was a student at our school. In our class. Hattie therefore talked her into letting us have it for free. When she agreed they smiled and walked out of the shop.

"Come on, let's chill at my house." Hattie called.

I looked back at the girl, who had a glum look on her face. "I'm sorry. I'll bring in the money tomorrow, I promise." I told her, then followed and caught up with the three girls.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**** Thanks readers and reviewers.**

Earth angel 16: I know, I can't wait to do Kuki/Wally scenes in this.

Numbuh310alltheway: The very last part wasn't in the film, I'm sort of following the story lines and adding bits in as I think of them.

Alapso: Yeah, plastics are basically girls who plaster themselves with make-up and look like Barbie dolls. I wouldn't usually place Fanny as a 'Barbie doll' but I'd imagine that she was the kind of girl who'd do anything to fit in and be popular.

Laughyytaffy: Thank you, no problem I adore that couple too.

KNDnumbuh007: Haha, Wally is one of those cartoon characters who I think it's okay to have a crush on as he's just so hot. I just love the cranky personality.

Laurie43: Hehe, thanks for the review.

We pulled up at a huge mansion of a house.  
"Wow, Hattie your house is amazing!" I gasped.

"I know right?" Hattie boasted.

We all got out of the car and Hattie walked ahead to the door as I stood and stared up at the house.  
"You have got to check out her mom's boob job!" Fanny told me as she came around and began to walk with me. "They're just how I'm going to have mine for my eighteenth."

The door opened and a taller, older version of Hattie walked out of the house. "Hey, hey, hey! How are my best girlfriends?"

She wore a short, tight dress with make-up identical to Hattie's and her blonde dyed her up in a high ponytail.  
I looked at her chest as Fanny told me to, gosh! They were huge, how did she stay upright? I don't understand why anybody would want them that big.

"Hey Mrs S, this is our new friend Kuki." Fanny introduced us.

"Hello sweetheart!" Mrs Simcox smiled. "Welcome to our home! If you need anything at all please don't hesitate to ask."

I smiled back politely.

"There's no rules in this house!" Mrs Simcox told me. "I'm not like any other mom, I'm a cool mom! Right Hattie?"

"Please stop talking." Hattie sighed, burying her head in her hand through embarrassment. If she thought her mother was embarrassing, she should meet mine.

Mrs Simcox chuckled. "I'm going to make you girls a 'hump day treat'!"

"Let's go upstairs." Hattie said, she went to walk up the stairs and we followed.

I followed the girls into a huge bedroom, it had a walk in closet, huge dressing table and king sized four poster bed. Everything in the room was themed pink and purple. "Wow, this is your room?" I gasped.

Hattie nodded, sitting on her purple couch in front of her bed and pulling off her shoes. "It was my parents room but I made them switch."

I smiled, Hattie just had the perfect life, a real nice mum, an amazing house, the best room in that house. Really pretty, hey, she even went out with Wally for crying out loud! God I'd kill to be like her!

"Put the girlz CD on, I got it yesterday, it's great!" Hattie told Muffy, who was rummaging through Hattie's CDs.

The music came on and I listened to it as I looked around the room.

"Do you even know who sings this Kuki?" Hattie smiled at me.

I'd never really been into up to date music, being brought up with my mom and dad's 80's music the newest I knew was Madness and George Michael. I shrugged, "Madonna?"

The girls giggled. "I love her! She's like a Martian." Hattie giggled. "Who doesn't know Katy Perry when they hear her?"

They all bobbed out of time to the music as they went over and stood to look at themselves in Hattie's full length mirror.  
I looked at some of the photos on the wall, there were some of Hattie and Wally together, they looked pretty cute as a couple. I hated that!

"My thighs are huge!" Muffy whined as she stared at herself.

Fanny scoffed with her thick Irish accent (Irish or Scottish, I can never decide what she is,I know it's disgraceful) "Are you kidding? I swear I have man shoulders! I must get them from my dad!"

"At least you guys look good in crop tshirts, my hips are too big! They make me look fat when I wear crops!" Hattie sighed.

I stared at them in confusion, why would three perfectly stunning girls whine about something that wasn't even noticeable to other people? I couldn't see Muffy's 'huge thighs' or Fanny's 'man shoulders' or Hattie's 'big hips'. I thought they had amazing figures.  
I used to think that there was just fat and skinny. Apparently there was a lot that can be wrong with your body...because the girls continued to whine about theirs.

"My hairline is so weird!" Fanny growled.

Hattie groaned. "My pours are huge! No wonder I get such bad blackheads."

"My nail beds suck!" Muffy sighed.

They all looked at me as if waiting for me to join in complaining with them.  
Sure, I'd never been overly proud of my body, who is? But I didn't really know any flaws about it nor did I see any point about complaining about them.  
"I have really bad morning breath?" I blurted.

"Ew." Hattie sighed, staring in the mirror, not paying much attention anyway.

"Okay guys! Happy hour is from four to six!" Mrs Simcox beamed as she walked in with a tray of five pink cocktails.

"Thank you." I said as I took it. The others walked over and took a glass too. Mrs Simcox then picked up her own and sat on the purple couch.

"Is there alcohol in this?" I asked before taking a sip. Call me a prude, but I'd never really drank alcohol either, sure I'd had a sip of my mother's champagne or wine at a special occasion but I'd never had more than that.

"No honey what sort of mother do you think I am?" Mrs Simcox chuckled. "Unless you want some, because I'd much rather you'd have it in the house where I knew that you're safe."

"No thanks." I shook my head.

"So guys, what's the 411? What's everybody been up to?" Mrs Simcox asked, looking at one of us to the other.

"Mom? Can you go fix your hair or something?" Hattie sighed.

Mrs Simcox smiled and nodded, then stood up and walked out. "You girls keep me young, I love you so much!"

Muffy pulled out a pink furry notebook from Hattie's bookcase. "Wow, I forgot about this."

"I haven't looked at this in like forever!" Fanny exclaimed, walking over to look at it too. "Check it out Kuki, it's our burn book. We cut out girls pictures from school, from facebook and stuff, and then we write comments."

"Rachel McKenzie!" Muffy laughed as she read it. "Is a bossy little biotch!"

"Still true." Fanny giggled.  
Fanny and Rachel used to be best friends. How could she say such a mean thing about her?

"Lizzie Devine is a fat virgin!" Fanny read aloud as she turned the page.

"Still half true." Hattie smirked evilly.

Muffy grinned as she pointed at a picture in the book. "I wrote this one...Leaky Leona, masturbated with a hot dog!"

Fanny turned the page to show a picture of Abby grinning, Hoagie was in the background pulling a funny face.  
"Ooh, Abigail Lincoln!...Dyke!" Fanny read aloud.

I stared at Abby's picture, what did dyke mean? I wasn't going to ask as they'd just laugh at me or take that I was joking. I didn't want to sound stupid.

"Who's that?" Hattie asked pointing at Hoagie's face.

Fanny looked closely. "Isn't it Hoagie Gilligan?"

"Yeah," I laughed, "sometimes he acts too gay to function."

The girls broke into fits of laughter.  
"That's funny!" Hattie smiled. "Put that in there!"  
I watched with guilt as Muffy wrote it in block capitals then placed a large arrow next to Hoagie's face.  
Uh oh! Maybe it was only okay when Abby said it. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**** Okay in chapter 3 I said that Nigel was an Asian nerd, I know that that's physically impossible, I mean just nerds. I put Asian nerds as the character wasn't originally Nigel, so I went back and changed it forgetting all about the 'Asian nerd' part...anyway...**

KNDnumbuh007: I know, don't you just hate it when you make stupid mistakes then realise that you might have really upset some one X-D I totally agree with you, I would love to even know a guy exactly like Wally,

**NinjaxTurtles: No problem, you don't have to review every chapter, I agree, school just is a jerk! I always loved the mom in the film, she's such a bimbo I can't help laugh at her. Thanks for the review,**

UnwrittenLoveLetters: Thanks for the review, you mean when they turned on the CD?...erm I'm not sure, I just decided that they were listening to Katy Perry as she's one of the only new pop singers that I like...erm starstruck, I love that song,

FrankandJoe3: Totally lol,  


**Numbuh310alltheway: Yeah... the burn book! dun dun duuun!**

Earth angel 16: Yeah, Fannu really is a real vile teen, sopilt brat. Hehe we all know Wally can't stay away long  


On my way home I stopped at the mall and walked into the 'lush' shop where Abby told me that she worked. I told Abby everything that they'd done while I was with them. Hoagie was snooping around the shop too.

"...they call it a burn book." I explained to Abby, who was stood behind the counter.

"What did they say about Abby?" Abby asked.

I shrugged and lied. "I didn't see anything about you."

Abby snorted. "Those bitches!"

"Will this minimize my pores?" Hoagie asked Abby, holding up a little black pot.

"No." Abby replied. "Kuki you've got to steal that book!"

"No way!" I shook my head in disagreement.

Abby sighed. "Oh come on! We could publish it and prove to the school how mean they really are!"

"I don't steal!" I informed Abby firmly.

Hoagie walked over with a small green bottle, reading the back of it.  
"Hoags! That's for your feet!" Abby told him, snatching it from him. She looked back at me. "Listen Kuki, there's two kinds of evil, people who do evil things, and people who see it being done and don't stop it."

"Well does that give me the right to burn that lady's vile jacket?" Hoagie whispered, we all looked over to see a woman with a military style jacket on, with over sized buttons and huge fake medals.

"Oh my god! It's Miss Ross!" Abby chocked. "I love seeing teachers out of school! It's like seeing a dog walking on it's hind legs!"

"Oh hey guys what's up?" Miss Ross smiled as she turned around and placed a bar of soap on the counter. "I didn't know you worked here Abby."

"Yeah, moderately priced soaps are Abby's calling." Abby replied with a smile as she scanned the soap. "$2.00 please."

"Are you shopping?" Hoagie asked.

Me and Abby were about to go 'well duh!' but Miss Ross beat us to the sarcastic answer.

"No, I'm just here with my boyfriend!" She smiled, pointing to a tramp, looking through the bin outside the shop. We all looked at her with disgust.  
She gave a nervous chuckle. "It was a joke, teachers do that sometimes. No, I'm actually here because I bar tend a couple of nights a week over at the Mississippi restaurant."

"But...you're a teacher." Hoagie said dumbly.

Miss Ross chuckled. "It's just to earn a little more cash in the pocket, I'm not doing to great at the moment...anyway, Kuki, I really hope that you join the mathletes. We start in a couple of weeks and I would love to have a girl on the group so that those boys could...you know at least meet a girl."

I giggled. "I think I'm going to do it."

"Great." Miss Ross smiled.

"You can't join mathletes!" Hoagie exclaimed. "That's social suicide!"

"Thanks Hoagie." Miss Ross said. "Anyway, I'd better go, see you later!"

"Bye." We all replied.

"So, anyway...when are you going to see Hattie again?" Abby asked.

I shook my head. "I can't spy on her any more! It's weird."

"Come on! She's never going to find out!" Abby promised. "It'll be like our little secret!"

- - - - - – - - - - - - - - – – - - - - - - - - - – – - - - - - - - - - - - - – – – – - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - – – - - –

I was at home, it was around nine o'clock and I was just heading to bed, the phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"I know your secret!" Hattie said to me down the phone.

Uh oh! Busted! Just start crying and say how sorry you are!...No play it cool!

"What are you talking about?" I asked calmly.

Hattie gave a sigh. "Fanny told me that you like Wallabee Beatles."

"Oh." I sighed with relief.

"I don't care, do whatever you want." Hattie told me sweetly. "Only, I have to tell you something about Wally...all he cares about is school, and his family and his friends."

What's wrong with that? He sounds perfect...

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"If you like him, go ahead, I don't mind." Hattie told me. "I mean, I could talk to him if you want."

I smiled. "Really? You'd do that? Nothing embarrassing though right?"

"No, course not!" Hattie exclaimed. "I know exactly what to say to him...but aren't you real mad at Fanny for telling me?"

I've never really been one to hold grudges, I used to have mad rages but hey, I was sixteen now, I didn't go mad over stupid things any more. "No." I replied.

"You can tell me if you are, it was a pretty bitchy thing to do." Hattie stated.

I shrugged. "Well yeah, it was a little bitchy...but I'm not mad, maybe she likes the attention."

"See Fan? I told you she wasn't mad at you!" Hattie said.

Fanny's voice then came onto the phone. "I can't believe you think I like attention."

"See you girls later." Hattie sang, cutting us all off.

I gasped, okay, so I'd survived my first three way calling attack, and Hattie said it was okay, so I decided to start talking to Wally more. 

A few weeks had gone by and I'd talk to Wally frequently in maths class, it was just the odd, small conversation...I don't know what was wrong with me, any time I'd talk to him I'd suddenly go all shy.

Anyway, Muffy broke up with her boyfriend so got me to sit with her in home room. I did just so that she wouldn't get suspicious of me wanting to sit by Abby and Hoagie and tell Hattie.

I was sat with her waiting for the day to start when one of the cool Asians walked in and gave me a cute wave. She smiled then sat down on her chair. I waved back then stared ahead, not thinking much of it. Me and Jodie were teamed together in gym and we got talking.

"Looks like the Asians are trying to steal you from us." Muffy scoffed.

I looked back at her. "What? She just waved?"

"Hey, just because you're Asian too doesn't mean you have to hang around with them right?" Muffy asked.

"I guess." I shrugged.

When the bell rang, Jodie came up to me before I walked out for maths class.  
"Hi Kuki." She smiled. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with us guys at lunch."

"No, I'm good thanks. But we can team up again in Gym if you want?" I smiled back politely.

"Sure." Jodie beamed, she then walked out of the room in glee.

That's when it hit me. I was beginning to be seen as one of the plastics, I was being respected and well known, it was like being royalty. Everybody knew who you were and what you're business was.

I sat in maths class, last lesson, I'd finally summoned up the courage to talk to Wally.  
Leaning over, I tapped him on the shoulder.  
"I'm a little stuck." I whispered. "Can you help me?"

I wasn't lost. I'd done all of this before, I knew exactly what Miss Ross was talking about, it was just an excuse to talk to him.

"Sure." Wally whispered. "It's a factorial, so you multiply each one by N."

Wrong.

"Is that the summation?" I asked.

Wally looked lost then smiled and nodded. "Yeah, same thing."

Wrong! He was so wrong...

The bell rang and we began to pick up our books and bags. Wally turned to face me.  
"Hey, we're having a Halloween party at my friend Chris' tonight. Want to come?"

"Sure." I beamed dorkily.

"Great." He smiled, he pulled out a piece of paper from his bag. "Here's where it is. It's a costume party, people get pretty into it."

"Okay." I smiled. Trying to act cool and not go all hyper as he's inviting me.

"That flyers an invitation for one only...so don't bring some guy with you." He smirked.

"Grool." I grinned, then realised what an idiot I just made of myself. "I was going to say cool, then I sort of started saying great.

He chuckled. "Well, grool. See you tonight."

With that he gave me a wink that made my heart melt and stood up then walked out of the class room.  
I stood up too.

"Hey Kuki, you staying for the mathletes meeting?" Nigel asked as he walked in.

I thought intently. "Sure, I'll be right back." I smiled.

Okay I lied, but I had to go home and work on my costume.

**A/N: I've restarted my poll and added in more options. If I don't get many votes on it, if I'm feeling mean enough, I might hold the next chapter of this story on ransom until I have enough votes to my liking X-P (Don't worry, I'm not that mean...seriously though, please vote)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**** I really am loving writing this story, I love doing it way more than the studying for history that my mum thinks I'm doing X-P, I really can't wait 'til these vile exams are over and done with.**

Laurie43: No problem, thanks for reviewing :-)

Alapso: Well they are and evil crew!

earth angel 16: Thank you, oooh! Great idea, I might actually use that. Thanks,

KNDnumbuh007: Ahh! I see what you did there! X-D Awesome! I totally agree with you, only if I had a guy like Wally in my class, I'd pay less attention than I already do to studies and class, hehe, that may be a problem.

XxmoonlitxX: Haha, I always love that part of the movie too.

Numbuh310alltheway: Thank you, You're awesome!  


I phoned Abby when I got home and told her all about Wally inviting me to the party.

"I'm real happy for you girl." Abby said calmly down the phone. "And don't worry, even though Wally hangs around with those jock guys, he's still a pretty cool guy. He still talks to us at times."

"Great. I'm real nervous now!" I giggled.

"No need to be, you'll love it." Abby laughed. "So what costume are you going to wear."

In the regular world, Halloween is where kids dress up as monsters and ghouls to beg for candy.

I sighed as I searched through my closet. "I don't know! I haven't worn a Halloween outfit since I was like eleven!...Abby I don't have anything! Now I'll go and look like a total freak!"****

"Girl! Chill! Abby'll be right over!" Abby said as she hung up.

I paced back and forth, I wanted an ultra cool costume to impress Wally and his friends with. Not long after, the bell rang, I answered it, of course it was Abby.

"Here, you should be a similar size to Abby." She told me, handing me a small, skin tight, short black dress.

I held it up and examined it. "Um, Abby, not to seem ungrateful or anything, but it's a costume party."

"I know, trust Abby baby!" Abby smiled as she handed me some pink and black striped tights.

I put them on and then came out of my room and showed Abby, who examined me thourghily.

"Something's still missing!" Abby sighed. "I know! Here!"

Abby pulled off her belt from her trousers and put it around my waist. I smiled in the mirror, I guess I looked okay.

"But Abby, I wanted to look real scary to look real good...I just feel...slutty" I said to her.

"Girl, at one of these parties, if anything...you're overdressed!" Abby replied to me.

She dug in her purse and then dabbed red lipstick on my lips and pink glitter around my eyes, then applied thick liquid eye-liner and mascara.

According to Abby, in girl world, Halloween is the time when you can dress like a total slut and no other girls can say anything about it.

"Now Cinderella may go to her ball." Abby smiled, placing a witches hat on my head.  
"Thank you." I replied with a smile.

As it was on her route home, I walked down to the house with Abby, it was packed. I walked in and looked around. All the girls who were present would glance at me as I walked past. I actually did feel overdressed, most of the girls around me were basically wearing some form of lingerie and some form of animal ears.

I noticed Muffy and Fanny hanging around by the fire place so went to join them.  
"Hey guys." I smiled, "I didn't know that you guys had been invited here."

"Oh hey Kuki, you look great." Fanny said as she glanced at my outfit.

"Thanks." I replied, looking at hers. She was in a tight leather suit with cat ears and a tail. I wasn't quite sure what Muffy was supposed to be, she wore a type of corset, which was black and some sort of ears, I think they were supposed to be mouse ears...

"Have you seen Patton anywhere?" Fanny asked me, I shook my head. Fanny scoffed. "He asked me to come here with him and then he just leaves me!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to see Wally, he was in an orange football outfit with the number 04 on the front, I smirked as I saw it.

"Hi." I exclaimed.

He grinned at me. "Hey, you made it. Nice outfit!"

"Thanks. You too!" I replied. "Um, can I talk to you?"

Wally shrugged. "Sure."

We both stood aside, despite the fact that there were just as many people and a lot more noise.  
"You told me not to bring anyone to the party, but Fanny came with Patton, I don't get it..why couldn't I bring anyone?"

Wally stared at me for a moment then smiled, he gently took my hand and pulled me out of the living room, I followed him blindly until he opened a door and pulled me inside.

"Are we in a closet?" I suddenly realised where I was.

Wally nodded casually. "Yeah, the closet under the stairs, I thought it was a more _witchy _place for you."

I looked at him in confusion. He shook his head. "Harry Potter? Magic? Cupboard under the stairs? Not following?...No...forget it...it was a crud joke."

I giggled. "You haven't changed, you know that?"

"I have! I'm taller than you now!" He boasted. I laughed again.

"Anyway!" I began, playfully acting mad, Wally just smirked at me. "Why couldn't I bring a friend?"

My heart skipped a beat as Wally reached up and began to play with my hair. "I said that you couldn't bring another guy."

"Why?" I asked, not following him.

He grinned at me with gentle eyes, "You haven't changed either."  
He leant forward, in closer to me and I held my breath and closed my eyes, waiting for what I thought would happen next.

"Ow!" Wally yelped. I opened my eyes to see him rubbing his head and glaring at the swinging light bulb above him. He'd obviously hit his head on it. I sighed sadly, he obviously wasn't going to kiss me as I thought he was, then I began to giggle at him rubbing his burned head.

The closet door opened and Wally leaned right back.  
"G'day mate!" He smiled up casually at the boy who'd just opened the door. The boy rolled his eyes with a smile and stepped aside.

Wally stepped out of the closet and I followed.

"Beatles will you keep where I can keep an eye on you!" The guy smirked.

Wally grinned back, then realised that we didn't know each other. "Oh, Kuki this is my mate Zak, it's his house...Zak, this is my old friend Kuki."

"Kuki? Nice to finally meet you, Wally's been singing your praises."

"Really?" I Asked, looking back at Wally, who was now glaring at Zak.

"Zak, I think Muffy wants you!" Wally pointed over to Muffy and Fanny's direction. He then looked back at me. "Kuki can I get you a drink?"

"Sure." I nodded. "Thanks."  
I smiled excitedly as I watched him walk away, sure, maybe we were just being friends right now, but that was better than nothing right?

_Wally's POV_

Man, just when I was about to kiss her I had to go and mess it up. I poured some punch into a cup and looked around when I felt a tap on my shoulder, it was Hattie. I glanced at her outfit, she was wearing next to nothing with a pair of bunny ears and a tail.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed playfully as I poured some punch into another cup. "Didn't anyone tell you that you were supposed to wear a costume?"

"Shut up!" Hattie grinned. Swatting my arm.

Nigel had introduced us at a new year party last year. We ended up making out and being the hottest couple in class. But when we broke up, we just decided that it was cool to stay friends rather than go through the awkwardness of not talking, saying that we're always around each other because of our friends who hang around with one another.

"I need to talk to you." Hattie told me. I glanced up to see what she wanted. "You know that new girl Kuki?"

I nodded. "Sure, we used to be friends. I invited her tonight."

I glanced over at Kuki, who smiled up at me and waved, I grinned back.

"Well be careful." Hattie told me. "Because she's got this huge crush on you!"

"Really?" I asked with a wide smile. "How do you know?"

Hattie shrugged casually. "She told me, it's pretty cute actually. She's like a little girl, she writes Mrs Kuki Beatles all over her journal. And she's got this shirt that she made, and it says 'I heart Wally' and she wears it under all of her clothes."

Don't you just hate it when you're talking to a girl and you just _know _that she's exaggerating?

"Who can blame her? I mean you're gorgeous!" Hattie beamed. "I'm not saying she's a stalker or anything but she said that she's got this paper that you touched and she's going to do some Chinese voodoo on it to make you like her."

"Kuki's Japanese." I sighed, knowing full well that it was a complete lie.

"Whatever...anyway I know she's like a social retard and kind of weird, but she's my friend so just promise me that you won't make fun of her!" Hattie said quietly to me.

I shook my head. "I never would!"

_Kuki's POV  
_

I noticed that Hattie and Wally were conversing with one another...This was it, Hattie said that she'd talk to Wally for me and now she was!  
How could Abby hate her? She's such a good...

I gasped in shock as I saw Hattie reach up and kiss Wally on his lips.

...SLUT!

Wiping a tear from my eye, I walked away, I wanted to get out of this house!

_Wally's POV_

What the...? I pushed Hattie away almost as soon as her lips touched mine.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed. "You broke up with me!"

"That's crazy. Why would I break up with you?" Hattie asked. "You're so hot."

She kissed me again, I don't even know why but this time, I didn't push her away, I kissed back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**** Tut tut, let's all glare at Wally as he glances at us in shame, kissing Hattie like that, how inconsiderate!**

Sami2323: Yeah, poor Kuki, a little low on luck at the moment, at least she has amazing friends like Abby and Hoagie,

Alapso: she really is...beware! :-0

KNDnumbuh007: ...Remind me never to mess with you, you sure taught Wally a lesson. Haha, oh dear, I have a similar problem, I've got half of my classes with a boy who is just too cute to be true so of course I'm too busy glancing at him to pay attention.

Numbuh310alltheway: We all loath Hattie, don't be afraid to say it...We despise her!

earth angel 16: I agree, Hattie is a beeping beep, no problem, thanks for the idea, I hope it was okay.

Laurie43: Hehe, boy will she pay dearly...

kittylover529: Yay, It's always great to meet another Lizzie hater. :-D even a bald person such as Nigel can do so much better than Lizzie (No offence to bald people intended)

NinjaxTurtles: Hattie is pure E-V-I-L! Kuki'll soon sort her out...

_Kuki's POV_

I couldn't help but walk out of the house, I knew that it was probably exactly what Hattie wanted...but if I stayed in any longer I would have burst into tears and looked like a total dolt in front of half the school.  
I'd never felt this way before, my stomach felt like it was tied in a knot and my heart literally felt ripped apart.  
Like I said...I'm not one to hold stupid grudges, but I hated Hattie! I hated her!

I wiped some stray tears from my face as I walked down the street and knocked desperately on Abby's door. She soon answered it and gave a frown of concern when she saw me, then stepped aside so that I could come in.

"She took him back! Hattie took Wally back." I sobbed. "She said that she'd talk to him and the next thing I knew she was kissing him."

"Oh girl!" Abby sighed sympathetically. Hoagie, who was sitting in the living room had obviously heard as he was already stood up and made his way over the room to give me a hug when I walked in.  
They were watching a scary film, a bowl of popcorn was lying on the floor with the small pieces of popcorn scattered across the carpet, I guessed that I'd made them jump by knocking on the door.

"Why would she do that?" I questioned as Hoagie sat me down on the sofa and placed his arm around me comfortingly.

Abby crouched in front of me and placed a hand on mine, "It's because she's a life ruiner, she ruins people's lives, it's like she gets a buzz out of it."

"Yeah, when we were thirteen she spread this..." Hoagie started but was interrupted by Abby.

"Hoagie please!" She said sternly. "Look, she won't get away with this okay? We're gonna do something!"

I looked up at her. "We are."

Abby smiled and nodded. Then walked to the table and grabbed her notebook and pen then began scribbling like crazy on it. "Hattie Simcox is an evil dictator! How do you overthrow an evil dictator? You cut of their resources!"

She showed me the words that she's written in her notebook:

_Wally Beatles  
'Hot' Body  
Army of skanks  
_  
"Hattie would me nothing without her high-status boyfriend...technically good physique...and ignorant band of 'loyal' followers!..Kuki if you want this to work then you'll need to keep hanging around with them like nothing's wrong! Can you do that?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I can."

"Good! Let's rock this bitch!" Abby smirked evilly.

- - - - - - – - - - - - - - – – - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pretending like nothing was wrong actually turned out to be surprisingly easy.

"...and she just wants me to tell you that she was trying to hook you up with Wally, but all he was interested in was getting her back...and that's not Hattie's fault!" Fanny informed me as we were stood in the lunch line. I glanced over to the plastics table where Wally was sat next to Hattie.

I smiled and agreed. "No, I know."

"So you're not mad at Hattie?" Fanny asked.

I shook my head and pretended to be my happy-go-lucky self. "Course not silly!"

Fanny smiled. "Good, because she wanted me to give you this."  
She then placed her tray on the counter and wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a gentle hug, I placed my tray aside, gave a false smile and hugged back.

Fanny then pulled away and beamed. "Come on, let's sit down."  
I picked up my tray and followed her to the plastics table where Wally and Hattie had been joined by Muffy. I sat opposite to Hattie, next to Fanny. I couldn't bring myself to look up at Hattie or Wally, so made conversation with Muffy instead, but I could just hear the 'happy couple' conversing quietly.

"...then all you do is drink cranberry juice for 72 hours." Hattie said, explaining her new diet to Wally. I glanced over, he picked up Hattie's bottle and examined it.

"You do know that this stuff isn't even cranberry juice right? It's just pure sugar." He looked back at Hattie, who shrugged.

"I want to lose three pounds." She said looking at me, our eyes met and she decided to change the subject and began fiddling with his hair, continuously messing with his bangs. "Why don't you ever wear your hair pushed back? It looks sexy like that...Kuki will you please tell him his hair looks sexy pushed back?"

I stared back at her, then looked back at Wally, who was looking at me.  
"Your hair looks sexy pushed back." I repeated, then turned back to conversation with Muffy.

Hattie was purposely dangling Wally In front of me. Common sense told me that in girl world, all fighting had to be sneaky. I had to keep my eyes open for opportunities for sabotage.  
My first opportunity came when the bell rang we all went to the bathroom before next lesson.

Hattie stared at herself in the mirror while Fanny tried to get some girl to do her homework for her and Muffy was in a cubicle. I stood next to Hattie.

"This cranberry juice is making me break out!" She whined.

I gave a smirk as I came up with a great idea. "I've got some great skin stuff, I'll bring it in for you."

"Thanks." Hattie smiled.

At the end of the day, Abby and I walked to 'Lush' where we pulled out a spare face cream pot and squirted peppermint foot cream into it.  
I brought it in the next day and handed it to Hattie at lunch.

"Thanks so much! You're a doll!" Hattie smiled, I beamed back.

When she'd applied it to her face, we walked out into the canteen and sat at our table.

"Hey." Wally smiled at her, pecking her cheek. He brought his head back and stared at her with thought. I grinned subtly, waiting for Hattie to be humiliated.

Wally then gave a seductive smirk. "Your face smells like mint!"  
He then pressed his nose to her face and nuzzled her cheek affectionately as he breathed in her scent. All I could do was sit in failure and act as if I wasn't phased by any of it all. Hattie gave me a grateful smile then turned and kissed him passionately.

When the bell rang, we walked down to gym. Hattie, Fanny and Muffy had somehow managed to get my schedule rearranged so that I was in the same gym class as them.  
Before we began our activity, we all showered, Abby had been in in the mean time and decided to chop pieces of Hattie's P.E. Shirt.  
When we returned from the shower Hattie put on her shirt and looked down at and went a light pink when she realised that her purple bra was on full show.  
She then shrugged it off and strolled out into the gymnasium careless to anybody staring at her.

That also turned out as an epic fail, it turns out that if Hattie begins a new fashion, everybody feels the urge to follow. When we were in school the next day, I don't think that I saw many girls who didn't have their bras showing due to cuts on the breast areas of their shirts, despite the principle banning that fashion by the end of the day, there were still some who came in for the next few days wearing it.

It was hopeless, anything I tried to do to humiliate Hattie or make Wally go off her would just resort in Hattie looking cooler or Wally becoming more attracted to her.

Teenage school life sucks!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**** Watching Britain's got talent while writing this...Go Twist and Pulse! I know they're not on tonight but I'm a supporter all the way, and all of you readers out of the UK are probably wondering what the heck I'm talking about. Anyway...**

laughyytaffy: Thank you very much. Yeah, Wally is really stupid. Hehe.

AnimeRox05: Yeah, if you just let Hattie live until I finish the story then you and your yandere are welcome to do whatever you like with Hattie X-D

KNDnumbuh007: It's just Wally being thick. I know, poor Kuki's bad luck. Haha, oh dear, n I've never been caught by my friends they don't even know my crush or I'd never hear the end of it X-D

numbuh310alltheway: lol, yeah we all agree that teenage life sucks, anyone who says different was born in middle ages or are selling something, lol.

Simi838: Thank you, don't worry, they'll be some fluff really soon.

Laurie43: Don't worry, I want to do some 3-4 fluff soon.

Earth angel 16: hmm, could you perhaps wait till I finish my story? You're welcome to stab her then, only AnimeRox05 is plotting to kill her too, maybe you could combine ideas and work together.  


"This is ass you guys." Abby sighed as we stood in line for Christmas candy canes.

At this school, every Christmas, people would buy candy canes and send them to people along with a special message. The money went towards school funds for school dances.

"It's been a month and the most we've done is made Hattie's face smell like a foot." Abby grumbled. "We're going to have to skip plan A and go to the next one, we've got to crack Fanny Fulbright. Then we crack the lock on Hattie's whole dirty history."

Hoagie gave a chuckle. "You said crack!"

Abby shook her head. "You're so immature! We'll plan it tonight."

"I can't." I sighed. "I have to practice for the school Christmas talent show, it's this song that..."

"Jingle bell rock." Abby and Hoagie interrupted in unison.

"You guys know it?" I asked.

Hoagie smiled. "Who doesn't?"

"Me," I confessed.

They both looked at me like I was from another planet.  
"You know, I'm not even going to ask." Abby said.

"They do it every year." Hoagie sighed.

"Well I have to learn it." I replied. Then noticed Hattie coming down the corridor and nudged Abby. "Go."

I then walked up to her. "Hey."

"Why are you talking to Abigail Lincoln?" Hattie scrunched up her nose as she watched Abby walk away.

Oh snap! Think Kuki think!

"I don't know, she's so weird, she just came up to me and started talking about crack." I shrugged.

Hattie chuckled. "Let me tell you something about Abby. We were best friends when we came up to high school, embarrassing right? Anyway, In eighth grade, I started dating this real cute guy, Abby got really...insanely jealous of him. Like, there was times when I'd blow her off for Jamie and Abby would just get real mad and be really upset by it. She was always like 'why didn't you call me back?' and I'm just like 'why are you so obsessed with me?'"

Man she talks about herself a lot...

"So then I had a birthday party, it was a pool party and I was like 'Abby you can't come because I think you're lesbian.'" I sighed, it was obvious that Abby was mad due to Hattie blowing her off not because she was spending time with Jamie.  
"I couldn't have a lesbian at my party! There would have been girls there in swim suits for crying out loud. Anyway, her mum called my mum and started yelling, it was ridiculous...but anyway...She went really weird and started drawing a load of pictures 24, 7 'expressing her feelings', now I guess she's on crack."

I gave a fake laugh, a girl walked past, Hattie stopped her and beamed kindly. "I love your skirt, where did you get it?"

The girl looked nervous for a minute then smiled. "It was my mothers in the 60's."

"Vintage, it's adorable." Hattie exclaimed.

"Thanks." The girl beamed and walked off.

Hattie smiled then turned to me. "That's the ugliest effing skirt that I've ever seen."

I faked another smile, remembering my first day at this school, '_wow I love your bracelet, where'd you get it?'  
_"So are you going to get candy canes?" I asked as I rejoined the line.

Hattie shook her head. "I don't send them, I just get them, so better me one biatch! Love you! Bye!"

I was definitely getting her one. I was going to use three candy canes to crack Fanny.

We sat in our English class a few weeks later, studying Julius Caesar by Shakespeare, I was sat next to Fanny on a desk and the candy canes were delivered. I received one and Fanny was distraught when she didn't.

"Who's that from?" Fanny asked me.

I grinned as I read the label aloud. "Thanks for being such a good friend. Hattie. That's so sweet!"  
I'd sent one to Muffy too, now Fanny would think that Hattie hated her.  
Once Fanny thought that Hattie was mad at her, secrets began to pour out, all I had to do was wait for one that I could use.

It came to the talent show and we were getting ready backstage. Hattie was away somewhere, most likely making out with Wally. God that makes me so mad! I feel so protective over him.

"I mean, why did she get you guys a candy cane and not me?" Fanny asked as she applied her lip gloss.

"Maybe she forgot about you." Muffy suggested.

I nodded and agreed. "Yeah she has been acting a little weird lately. I mean, is something bothering her?"

Fanny scoffed. "Her parents totally don't sleep in the same bed if that's what you mean...Oh my god! Don't tell Hattie I told you!"

Here came the secrets, I could just tell that she was close to giving some real dirt.  
We made our way to the wings of the stage, waiting for the last act to finish.

"No offence but why would she send you a candy cane and not me? She doesn't really like you that much. She might feel so weird around me because I'm the only person who knows about her nose job...Oh my god! Pretend you didn't hear that!" Fanny whispered.

I'll tell you one thing, girls are horrible, when boys have a problem, they will say it straight out. In girl world, its said behind backs, which causes more trouble and upset.  
I glanced on stage and smirked when I noticed that it was Nigel with the Asian nerds. Nigel had obviously decided to rap.

"Yo, yo, all you sucker M.C's got nothing on me, from my grades to my lines, you can't touch the Nigie! I'm a mathlete, so nerd is inferred but forget what you've heard 'cause I'm like James Bond the third!" I giggled at his lyrics.

'Nigie' was stopped from his song due to it being inappropriate. While Muffy and Fanny went looking for Hattie, I quickly went to see Abby and Hoagie, who were stood watching in the wings, talking to Nigel. Hoagie had decided to sing a song while Abby had just decided that she didn't want to pay a ticket but wanted a VIP view, so crept backstage.

"And now, here's our girls doing jingle bell rock!" The teacher cheered, then began to comment on how popular we are I school, how people look up to us etc.

"Does it bother you that the plastics still use your original choreographing?" Hoagie asked. Abby shrugged and shook her head.

I was dressed like the other three plastics, in a slutty Mrs Claus suit.  
Hattie had reappeared and we came on stage and got into position.

"Fanny switch with Kuki." Hattie ordered.

Fanny looked back to Hattie in disbelief. "But, I'm always on your left."

Hattie rolled her eyes. "Well now there's three of us and tallest go in the middle."

"But the whole dance would be backwards, I'm always on your left!" Fanny argued.

"And right now, you're getting on my last nerve!" Hattie growled. "Switch."

Fanny did so, and I took her position. The curtains opened and Fanny waved to Patton on the front row as she clicked on the CD player.

The dance was far from clean, I actually felt pretty embarrassed performing it while my mum was in the audience. Unfortunatley Fanny forgot that we'd switched and messed it up, Hattie gave her a push and she knocked the CD player making it jump.  
Fanny moved over to try and fix it but accidently kicked it off stage, we stood there, not knowing what to do. I suddenly did something I never thought I'd do.

We'd practiced the song so much that I knew the words by heart, I began to sing as I continued the dance. Hattie joined in, soon followed by Muffy and Fanny, the whole audience then joined in and Miss Ross came to our rescue on the piano. It was soon over and we went backstage.

"Kuki that was great!" Hattie squeaked hugging me tightly.

Wally joined us backstage. He placed a hand on my shoulder as he draped his arm over Hattie. "That was awesome girls great going."

He moved in to kiss Hattie but she moved away, moaning to him about her lip gloss, I heard him sigh irritably and smiled, he was never one for patience or being told what to do. I'd gladly kiss him! My shoulder suddenly felt cold when he removed his hand and placed it into his back pocket.

"Well done Kuki, you did great." Nigel smiled as he walked past. He smiled at Wally, who smiled and nodded back.

"Kuki's blushing!" Fanny sang. "Oh my god! You totally have a crush on that guy!"

"No I don't." I shrugged. Great, here it is...you talk to a guy...you like that guy! The worst part in girl world.

Fanny gave a look to show that she'd finally understood something. "That's why you wanted to join the mathletes!"

"Mathletes?" Wally asked, looking at me. "You hate maths."

Fanny giggled. "That is so sweet! Look how red you are! And he obviously likes you! That is so mint!"

"Fanny! Stop trying to make mint happen! It's not going to happen!" Hattie snapped. "God that's so annoying!"

That was the final straw, Fanny had cracked.

"You don't even know hoe mean she really is!" She sobbed, she had stormed to the bathroom and I'd followed to check that she was okay, she was now blurting out Hattie's secrets by the dozen.

"She won't let me wear hoop ear rings because apparently they're her thing. She told me that I wasn't allowed to wear them! My dad brought me this really expensive hoop ear rings last Christmas and I had to pretend I didn't like them...It was so sad." Fanny sighed. "You know she cheats on Wally right? Every Thursday break she tells him that she's doing exam prep when she's really making out with Greg Krauss in the projection room above the audotorium! I've never told anybody that because...I'm such a good friend!"

What! How could she do that to him? That was it! She's going down!


	9. Chapter 9

**XxmoonlitxX: Haha, I was going to put the whole song that Kevin G sang in it but couldn't be bothered.**

KNDnumbuh007: Haha, you tell Fanny what for, and thanks

numbuh310alltheway: lol, thanks for the great review.

AnimeRox05: No Haruka! You need to watch her suffer first.

Kittylover529: lol, Hattie isn't your biggest fan right now, she's most likely put you in the burn book for poking her like that.

KNDtilldeath: Hehe, I think after the story we should all plot on killing Hattie 'cause I've had so many people wanting to kill her X-D

Laurie43: lol, there are some great acts this year, but there are some that I can't believe got to the semi finals.

**Laughyytaffy: Thank you. I know Wally really is a spoon.**

Fanny's secret had put our plan back into motion, every Thursday at break, we'd try to make Wally catch them, and you'd think due to his lack of intellectual, it would be easy...wrong.

We tried putting up a sign saying 'members of soccer team, immediate practice in projection room above auditorium.'  
That didn't work, Wally went up there but by then Hattie had hidden and Wally ended up just finding Greg in his underwear.

Another time, I walked up to Wally when he was getting out his gym kit and began talking to him. Hoagie then ran past in a mask and grabbed it, making it look as if I'd had it stolen. Wally ran after him but that ended up as a fail as when they got into the projection room, it wasn't Hattie and Greg in there, it was one of our teachers, coach Carr and one of the cool Asians, Tina making out. Plus Hoagie got a beating from Wally for stealing my purse. The only good side was that Wally never found out that it was Hoagie.

We even tried putting up a sign saying 'free kisses from Hattie, projection room' on the gymnasium door, however, Wally had decided to skip soccer practice that day so never even saw it.

I was losing hope, we sat in my kitchen trying to think of another plan.  
"We should just give up." I sighed.

Abby shook her head, "we just need to regroup! Think outside of the box."

Hoagie was looking around for something to eat in the kitchen, he picked up a box of nutrition bars. "What are these?" He asked.

"Oh, my dad made Mushi eat them when she started starving herself. They're to help you gain weight, it's one of dad's pet peeves, skinny girls who worry about their weight..." I sighed.

Me and Abby then suddenly looked at one another when we'd gotten the same idea.

- - - - - - - – - - - – - - - – – – - - – - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - – - - - - – - - – - - – - - – - - -

"My dad made Mushi eat them when she started starving herself. They're to help you lose weight," I said as I showed one to Hattie.

Hattie took one and took a bite out of it then looked at the back.

"It's all in some Chinese writing." Hattie looked at me.

I shook my head. "It's Japanese, there's some weird ingredient in it that's not legal in the US."

"Ephedrine?" Hattie asked.

I shook me head "No."

"Predetermine?" I shook my head again. How much illegal stuff does this girl know?

"It burns carbs." I shrugged.

"Oh." Hattie stated. "I really want to lose three pounds."

She glared at Fanny and Muffy, who then got the hint.  
"Oh my god why?"  
"You're so skinny!"

Hattie scoffed. "Shut up!"

We all went to Hattie's house after school and Hattie decided that they would do my hair and make-up for me. The weird thing about hanging around with Hattie was that I completely hated her but at the same time, still wanted her to like me.

"You have really good eyebrows." Hattie told me as I sat in front of the mirror.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Move!" Hattie ordered, pushing Fanny out of the way as she tried to do my hair.

It was similar for Fanny, the meaner Hattie was to her, the more Fanny would try to win her back. She knew that it was better to be in the plastics hating life, than not to be in at all.  
Because when you were a plastic everybody knew everything about you, it was like being famous, everybody looked at you. When you walk past them , you can just hear them talk about you, but not in a bad way...

"Kuki Sanban's got style."  
"One time, I saw her wearing army pants and flip flops, so I bought army pants and flip flops."  
"That Kuki Sanban's hot, I actually think she's hotter that Hattie Simcox."

It was great. The only thing that I actually hated about the plastics was the fact that anywhere Hattie went, Wally went to, they either hand their tongues down each other throats or were just joined at the hip, not a great thing to watch when it's your all time crush.

I spent half of my time talking about Hattie and the other half waiting for people to bring her up so that I could talk about her more.

"She's not even that pretty if you really look at her." I said as I hung around in Abby's shop.

Abby shrugged, not really paying attention to me. "I don't know, now that she's getting fatter her jugs are getting pretty big."

I could hear people getting bored of me, but I couldn't stop, it was just like word vomit.

"I think that if you cut all of her hair off, she'd look just like Nigel." I smirked.

"I know, you told me." Abby sighed. "They are cousins though...anyway, I'm going to this art show, why not take a night off from your double life and come see it?"

"Cool." I replied.

Abby smiled then wrinkled up her nose. "What is that smell? Is that you?"

"Oh, Hattie gave me this perfume." I replied.

Abby gave a look of disgust. "You smell like a baby prostitute."

"Thanks?" I replied. Abby pulled out air freshner and sprayed it all over, mostly on me.

- - - - - - - – - – - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, I was using any excuse under the book to talk to Wally.

"Wally, I don't get this can you help me?" I whispered.

Wally spun around and glanced at my sheet of paper.

"Nice job Kuki." Miss Ross smiled as she placed my homework on the desk, I got an A+.

Wally looked up at me. "Doesn't look like you're stuck."  
He turned back around to his own work. It looked like if I was going to keep this going, I really had to commit.

The next week I got my homework,  
"Not one of your best." Miss Ross sighed as she handed it to me, D.

"Wow, what happened Kuki?" Nigel asked, leaning over to see what I got.

"How'd you do?" Wally asked as he turned around.

I shook my head. "Not good, I think I need a tutor."

Wally shrugged. "I'll tutor you if you want, we could get together after school or something?"

I nodded. "But do you think that Hattie would mind?"

"No, you guys are friends." Wally said, I gave him a 'yeah right' look. "Well, let's just not tell her. You know where my house is right?"

- - - - - - - – - – - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So what did you get for this one?" I asked as we were sat on the couch in his house.

Wally looked at his paper. "Well the first time I did it, I got zero..."

wrong.

"...But then when I checked again I got one."

there you go.

"I got one too." I replied.

Wally nodded. "Yeah, you've always got to check because sometimes two negative numbers could equal a positive."

"Yeah, like negative four and negative six." I said.

He nodded again. "That's right. You've got good at it."

"Well you're a good tutor." I smiled, sitting up properly so that we were looking directly in the eyes.

He smirked and leant further back into his couch, I couldn't help but reach up my hand and brush a golden strand out of his hair. I then put my hand on his cheek and moved in, our lips met and I was thrilled when I felt him kiss me back, but he soon broke it.

"Oh Crud!...Look Kuki I can't do this...It's not fair on Hattie." Wally muttered to me.

I sighed miserably, just when everything was perfect.  
"Why do you like her?" I asked.

"I know she's really mean sometimes but..."

"So why do you like her?" I repeated.

Wally sighed irritably,  
"Why do you?" I looked away, not answering him, he sighed again, but a little softer. "Look, there's good and bad in everybody, right?...Hattie's just...well she's just more up and front about it."

Oh no, here it comes, word vomit!

"She's cheating on you!" I exclaimed.

Wally stared at me in disbelief. "...What?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Numbuh310alltheway: Thanks X-D**

Earth angel 16: Yeah, Wally isn't really the brightest button in the box.

AnimeRox05: Haha, not much longer to wait now Haruka

"Wally dumped you!" Muffy exclaimed, we were sat in Hattie's room, Hattie was sobbing on her bed and we were crowded around her. "Did he say why?"

"He found out about Greg Krauss!" Hattie continued to wail.

I glanced at Fanny, who looked back at me. Fanny turned back to Hattie. "How?"

"He said some guy from the soccer team told him." Hattie shrugged, sitting up and wiping her eyes. "I gave him everything! I was only half a virgin when I met him."

This was like a slap in the face, I suddenly felt so jealous and felt like bursting into tears. You don't know what it's like when you find out that your crush has slept with some girl.

"Let's just do something fun!" Muffy suggested. "Want to go to taco bell?"

Hattie snapped at her suddenly. "I can't go to taco bell Muffy! I'm on an all carb diet! You're so stupid!"  
She stood up and ran out of the room.

"Wait Hattie!" Fanny yelled, running after her.

We heard Hattie scream and then a door slam, "No one understands me!"

"I understand!" Fanny replied.

Muffy sat on Hattie's bed in awe. I felt so sorry for her.  
"You're not stupid Muffy." I said to her.

"Yeah, I am actually." Muffy replied in a dim tone. "I'm failing more or less everything...even home ec."

"There must be something you're good at." I said, trying to bring up her self esteem a little.

Muffy thought for a moment, then smiled. "I can put my whole fist in my mouth, want to see?"  
She clenched her fist and put it to her mouth.

"No!" I half yelled. "Anything else you can do?"

"Well I'm kind of psychic. I have a fifth sense." Muffy replied.

Wow, this was actually pretty interesting. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's like I have ESPN or something, my breasts can always tell when it's going to rain."

...Okay, weird. Still, pretty different.  
"Really?" I asked.

Muffy nodded. "Well, they can tell when it's raining."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - – - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I have to admit, I was mildly horrified when Wally didn't ask me out. I mean, I know he was sad but how much time did he need? It didn't usually take guys this long to get over a break up. When Muffy broke up with her boyfriend, he lasted a whole three hours before asking another girl out.

Hattie had moved on too. Her and Greg were now an item and from what Hattie was telling us about the relationship, she was living up to her rep as a slut.

But overall the plan was going great, Wally had dumped Hattie and she was unknowingly eating 5000 calories a day. Next was our 'army of skanks' to turn our attention to.

Hoagie was working on the spring dance committee, so he added votes when people weren't looking.

"And finally the nominees for spring fling queen are as follows..." The receptionist announced on the school TV, our year group was watching it in our classes. "Hattie Simcox, Fanny Fulbright, Abby Lincoln,"

"What?" Abby shrieked, me and Hoagie burst out laughing.

Abby glared at us both. "You were only supposed to put Fanny in!"

"And Kuki Sanban."

I stared wide eyed. "Hoagie that wasn't part of the plan!"

Hoagie shrugged. "I didn't put you in!"

"You mean I was actually nominated?" I smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In January, Hattie had put a dress on reserve at a shop called 1-3-5, but due to plastic rules, she had to ask us before she could actually buy it.

"Will someone zip me up?" Hattie asked. Muffy stepped forward and tried to pry the zip up.

"It won't close." Muffy grunted as she strained with the zip.

Hattie growled. "It's a five!"

Fanny stepped forward and tried to help. "It must be marked wrong!"

"Kuki! All I've been eating are those bars you gave me! They suck!" She snapped.

I shrugged casually. "This is how they work, that's all your water weight, first you bloat and then you drop ten pounds just like that."

"Ma'am, do you have this in the next size up?" Muffy asked the store assistant politely.

The woman tutted in a snobby tone. "Sorry, we only stock sizes 1, 3 and 5. You should try Sears."  
Hattie gasped in insult.

There went Hattie's 'hot body'.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kuki!" Miss Ross said before I walked out of class. "I need your parents to sign this, so that they know you're failing."

"Failing?" I sighed.

Miss Ross nodded knowingly. "What's weird about it is that all of your work's right, it's just your answers that are wrong."

"Really?" I sighed.

Miss Ross nodded again. "Kuki, I know that boys seem like the most important thing right now, but you don't have to dumb yourself down to get guys to like you."

How would you know?

"I know right? How would I know right? I'm divorced, I'm broke from getting divorced, the only guy who calls my house is Randy Chase from Visa. Know why? It's because I'm a pusher! I push people! I pushed my husband to get a job, that went bust, I pushed myself into working three jobs, now I'm pushing you because I know that you can do better!"

I sighed and nodded. "Thanks Miss Ross, I'll try harder, and if there's anything I can do for extra credit please let me know." I smiled and then walked out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I hate her!" I yelled while pacing Hattie's room like a caged lion. "I mean, I really hate her! She's failing me on purpose just because I didn't join mathletes! She was so queer! She was like 'I'm a pusher Kuki! I'm a pusher!'"

Hattie laughed. "What does that even mean?"

"Like a drug pusher?" Fanny asked.

I shrugged. "Probably, she said that she worked three jobs! I bet she sells drugs on the side to pay for her divorce."

"Let it all out sweetie!" Fanny told me, handing out the book in front of me. "Tell the burn book all about it!"

I aimlessly took the book and pen and scribbled into it furiously. I know it looked like I'd become a bitch, but it was only because I was acting like a bitch.

"Hey, why didn't you call me last night?" Abby asked while we were sat in science.

I shrugged while gussying up in my pocket mirror. "I got busy, sorry."

"Need a ride to the art show this weekend? Hoagie's driving me and him there."

I gasped. "I can't go! I have to go to see Grandma Chi with my parents. I'm so sorry!"

"Well do you want to watch a movie tonight?" Hoagie questioned.

"Can't." I replied. "I'm doing major plastic sabotage tonight!"

"We didn't plan any..." Abby thought aloud.

I smiled. "Oh no! I thought of this one myself!"

The bell rang for hometime and I smiled as I stood up, blowing them a kiss. "Love ya, bye."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Fanny thinks that you're mad at her because she's running for spring fling queen." I told Hattie over the phone.

"Oh my god, I'm not mad." Hattie replied to me, "I'm worried about her, I think that people voted her as a joke or something. If nobody votes for her she'll have a total meltdown and who'll have to take care of her? Me."

"So you don't think anyone will vote for her?" I asked.

"Kuki, she's not pretty." Hattie replied. "I mean, that sounds bad but...all spring fling queens are pretty. It should be Muffy but people forget about her because she's such a slut. Anyway, I have to go, I'm going to bed...love ya,"

With that Hattie hung up.  
"Well she's not mad at you." I told Fanny.

"Hold on." Fanny told me.

"Why? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Shh!" Fanny replied, I heard her dialling then Muffy's voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"If someone said something bad about you, you'd want me to tell you right?" Fanny asked.

Muffy went quiet then she replied. "No."

"What if it was somebody who you thought was your friend?" Fanny questioned.

"What're you...hold on other line." Muffy sighed, the line then went on hold.

"I'm not taking this any more." Fanny growled.

I nodded. "Good for you Fan."

Muffy then came back on. "It's Hattie, she wants to hang out with me tonight but she told me not to tell you."

I heard Fanny sigh. "Don't hang out with her!"

"Why?"

"You don't want me to tell you."

"You can tell me, hold on..." Muffy said, then came back on. "She's so annoying..."

"Who?" Fanny asked.

Muffy went quiet. "Who's this?"

"Fanny." Fanny replied.

"Oh, hold on." Muffy said, then went on hold again. "Okay, what is it?"

"Hattie said everyone hates you because you're such a slut." Fanny told her.

"She said that?" Muffy sounded hurt.

Fanny replied. "You didn't hear it from me."

"Little Harsh Fan." I stated when Muffy went off the line.

Fanny scoffed. "Whatever, she has a right to know." 


	11. Chapter 11

**Earth angel 16: No-one could hate Kuki, she's just too amazing, anyone who does hate her are just jealous X-D**

XxmoonlitxX: Haha, such a brillaint line in the film

KNDnumbuh007: I am a fast updater, hehe, boredom gets the better of me when I'm supposed to be studying, or attempting to sleep, it's now 1:30am and I'm just not tired X-D

AnimeRox05: shouldn't be too long now Haruka, if it's any more than a week now, I'll throw Fanny in for you too.

Alapso: Haha, she gets back what she gives

numbuh310alltheway: lol, thanks for the review, I'm guessing Hoagie's joining in on the plotting now.

Laurie43: haha, thanks for the great review.

- - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was sat at the dinner table with Hattie when Fanny and Muffy came over and sat down.  
"Hattie! We have to talk to you!" Fanny stated.

"Is butter a carb?" Hattie asked me.

I looked at her, her face was now beginning to get spots due to her diet, she'd put on a few pounds. And I was getting sick of her asking me what was and wasn't a carb, due to her all carb diet.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Hattie." Fanny sighed, "You're wearing sweat pants...it's monday!"

Hattie looked up at them and scoffed. "So?"

"So that's against the rules, and you can't sit with us." Muffy replied.

Hattie glared at the two of them. "Whatever! Those rules aren't real!"

"They were real that time I wore a vest!" Muffy argued.

Hattie nodded. "That was because the vest was disgusting!"

"You can't sit with us!" Fanny yelled, making a few kids from other tables turn around.

"Sweat pants are all that fit me right now." Hattie stated, I looked away, feeling sorry for her. Hattie then sighed irritably. "Fine, you can walk home bitches!"

As she stood up, she bumped into Lizzie Devine. "Watch where you're going fat ass!" Lizzie yelled.  
The whole cafeteria burst out laughing, Hattie stormed out in fury.

**- - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Muffy and Fanny followed me around all afternoon.

"So what are we doing this weekend?" Fanny asked as we walked out of the school doors to go home.

"Oh, I have to my grandma's." I replied.

The two girls looked shocked. "What?"

"I have to go see her, she lives pretty far away and..." I began but then stared at their confused faces.  
Was I the new queen bee?

"I could try and get out of it?" I suggested.

They both nodded.

**- - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"But mum," I whined. "I told Abby that I'd go to her art show!"

"We arranged to go and see your grandma." My mother stated. "We can't just cancel on her."

"But she's my friend and I made her a promise."

My dad then came to my rescue. "I think Kuki's old enough to spend a night alone."

My mum looked at me then nodded. "Okay, fine."

"That's not fair!" Mushi whined.

"You're coming young lady! You've managed to get out of it for the last four years!" My mother snapped at Mushi.

I smiled, I'd learned to control everyone around me.

"Hey Wally!" I whispered during maths class, he turned around to look at me. "I'm having a little get together at my house tomorrow night. Want to come?"

"Is Hattie going?" Wally asked back glumly.

I shook my head. "No, you think I'm an idiot. No it's just a few cool people and you'd better be one of them."

"All right, I'll go." Wally replied, turning around.

I beamed and carried on with my work.  
Wally was going to be at my house, in my party! Everything had to be perfect.

When my parents and Mushi left, I began to get ready.

Fanny and Muffy arrived, I answered the door dressed in a short, strapless, plain, green, knee length dress, my hair was straightened and I'd just done my make up.

"You look awesome!" Muffy and Fanny told me in unison.

I squealed and laughed. "I know right! So, I got enough snacks for about eight people. Would that be enough?"

They looked at one another then glanced back at me. "...Sure."

It wasn't enough, somehow word had gotten round about my 'small get together' and decided to gate crash.

"Patton's here with Taylor again!" Fanny whined.

Muffy sighed. "He's just doing it to make you jealous."

I walked up to them. "Have you guys seen Wally yet?"  
They shook their heads. I took some vodka which people were handing around and knocked it back. Wally was the only one I really wanted to see, now I was getting stressed because not only had he not turned up, but these guys were trashing the house and my parents would kill me if it was this state when they got back the next day.

I took another drink as I walked around, searching the room for Wally. The doorbell rang, I went and answered it, some guys who I'd never seen in my life were stood there.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yo Gary!" The one at the front said, pushing through.

I stepped to the side in awe. "Of course, come in." I said sarcastically. Grabbing a drink and knocking it back once again. Was Wally blowing me off?

"Kuki!" I turned around to see Nigel. "Hi, Fanny came to talk to me. Look, I don't want to hurt your feelings but I don't like you in that way. I'm happy just being friends."

"Okay! Got it!" I yelled, rushing away. I suddenly felt really queasy. I rushed to the bathroom, opened the door, there was Fanny and Patton making out, they pulled away. Fanny saw me and slapped Patton on the face, then looked at me and shook her head. I didn't really care that moment in time. I ran upstairs into my room.

"Get out!" I ordered the couple who were making out on the bed. They did so and I ran into the en suite bathroom. The hurl just kept coming, It never occurs to you that alcohol isn't just fun for getting drunk, there are also the joys of having your head down the toilet when you drink way too much.  
I think that was it. I swilled out my mouth then walked out of the bathroom, Wally was stood in front of the closed door in front of me.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Hey." He said. "Sorry, I was trying to get away from..."

"it's okay." I beamed. "I've been looking for you."

"I was looking for you too." Wally replied. "Wow, you look...great."

"thanks." I said.

"You want to go downstairs?" Wally asked me.

I shook my head and grabbed his arm, sitting on my bed and pulling him to sit with me. "No, no let's stay up here."

"Okay." Wally said, clearing his throat. "Thanks for getting me to come tonight."

I smiled. "No problem."

"I wasted so much time being pissed off with Hattie." Wally sighed. "No more liars."

I could feel myself getting closer to him, I guess the alcohol helped with my confidence. "I'd never lie to you...well I did once but that was a tiny lie...you'll totally laugh when I tell you so..."

"Tell me what?" Wally smiled.

I began to play with the buttons on his shirt. "Well, I pretended to be bad at maths so that you'd help me. But, I'm not really bad at maths, I'm pretty good at maths...you're pretty bad at maths...anyway Anyway, now I'm failing, isn't that funny!"

Wally chuckled then stared at me with disbelief, "What? You're failing on purpose? That's stupid."

"No, not on purpose, I mean, I just wanted a reason to talk to you." I replied.

Wally laughed again, "Well why didn't you just talk to me?"

"I couldn't." I replied, playing with his collar. "Because of Hattie! Because you were like, her property."

"Her property?" Wally questioned.

"No" I tried to explain. "Shut up, I mean..."

"Don't tell me to shut up Kuki!" Wally told me.

"I wasn't but..."

"You know what Kuki." Wally said in a solemn tone. "You've really changed since we were kids. You've turned into the clone of Hattie!"

"No! Listen to me." Oh no! It was coming up again, word vomit. Wally was beginning to stand up to leave. No.

The next thing I knew, Hattie walked into the room. "What's this?"

Actual vomit!...Oops...sorry Wally.


	12. Chapter 12

**Numbuh310alltheway: Haha, thanks for reviewing.**

Earth angel 16: Very stupid Hattie.

AnimeRox05: Yeah, wild parties makes the good girl go bad, she's naughty.

Kittylover529: Hehe, yeah, she really is turning into a total biatch. Anyway, she'll learn...

Susan: Yeah, Kuki told Wally to shut up, just trying to get him quiet, he knew she was drunk but was just getting a little impatient with her, we all know what Wally's like. Yeah she puked on him, hope that's cleared it up for you :-)

KNDnumbuh007: Wally went a little OTT, it must be the girl stress, he's got Hattie and Kuki after him and then there's me and you talking about how hot he is for a cartoon, he's a real heart throb.

Laurie43: Definatly, she'll pay for her mean ways.

Child who is cool: Thank you, you really are cool. X-D

Wally stormed out of the house in humiliation. I ran after him.  
"Wally! Wait please! I'm so sorry!" He didn't turn around, he just ignored me and carried on walking.

I sighed...oh great. Hoagie drove down the road with Abby stood so that her head was out of the sunroof. She looked at me in shock.

"You dirty little liar!" Abby exclaimed.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, I can explain.

"Explain how you forgot to invite us to the party and forgot to tell us that you weren't going to your grandma's?" Abby replied.

Hoagie continued to drive slowly. "Abby I can't stop I've got curfew."

"You know I couldn't invite you." I told her, power walking alongside the car.

"Pretend?" Abby scoffed. "you're not pretending any more, you are plastic! Cold, shiny, hard plastic!"

"Curfew! 1 Am, it's now 1:10!" Hoagie reminded her.

"Did you have an awesome time?" Abby spat, "did you drink awesome alcohol and get awesomely hammered? Then listen to awesome music and sit around just soaking in each other's awesomeness?"

I scowled. "You know what? You're the one who made me like this so that you could use me for eighth grade revenge!"

"Yeah?" Abby yelled. "God!V At least me and Hattie know that we're mean! You just try to act like you're so innocent! Would it have really killed you just to tell us the truth or at least invite us?"

"Well it's not my fault if you're like in love with me or something!" I screamed back.

Hoagie slammed on the breaks of the car. "She did not just say that!"

"See? That's the thing with you plastics! You thing that everybody loves you when in fact they totally hate you!" Abby growled. "Like Wally! He broke up with Hattie and guess what? He still doesn't want you! So why are you still messing with Hattie Kuki? I'll tell you why! It's cause you are a mean girl! You're a bitch!"

I stood there and swallowed back tears. Not because of what Abby was saying to me, because it was true.

"Here you can have this!" Abby said throwing a piece of rolled up paper at me. "I won a prize!"

I picked it up as Hoagie drove off, it was a sketch of all of us as kids, then underneath it was just me, Abby and Hoagie. It was amazing.  
As I walked back to my house I heard Greg Krauss and Hattie going back to Greg's car.

"Why are you eating those things?" Greg asked.

Hattie spat back at him. "I'm starving!"

"I hate those things, our coach gives us them when he wants us to move up a weight class."

I quickly went inside before Hattie saw me, I knew that her reaction wouldn't be pretty.  
I began to try and get rid of everyone. It didn't work, they'd just keep coming back or simply ignore me. I ended up just going to bed while everyone was there and forcing myself to fall asleep, ignoring the loud thumping music, loud voices and crashes of things being thrown around.

When I woke up the next morning, I groaned. The house was a mess. It looked like a tornado had hit, except a little messier. There was even a random guy sleeping on my sofa. I Cleaned the whole place up silently. It took me all day, but if my parents found the house like this my life wouldn't have been worth living.

We were sat In a P.S.E lesson, none of us were really listening.

"At your age, you'll have a lot of urges, you'll want to take off your clothes and touch each other." The health coach told us. "But if you touch each other, you will get chlamydia and die!"

A student brought in a note and the teacher read it. "Kuki, you're wanted in the principles office."

I stood up and walked to the office, as I stepped in, Hattie walked out, giving me a glare. I looked at Fanny and Muffy who were sat at Principle Harley's desk.

"Take a seat Miss Sanban." Principle Harley told me.

"What's going on?" I asked, sitting down next to them.

Principle Harley held up a book from his desk, it was the burn book. "Have you ever seen this before?"

"No." I replied. "I mean yes but it's not mine!"

"You'd better get your story straight Miss Sanban." Principle Harley said firmly. "Because I'm not messing around here."

"It's not ours, it's Hattie's." Fanny stated.

Principle Harley sighed and opened the book, flipping pages 'til he got to the back.  
"Miss Fulbright, why would Hattie refer to herself as a 'fugly slut?"

Muffy giggled, making Principle Harley glare daggers at her.  
"Miss Jenkins! This is no laughing matter! I want to know why you three are the only ones in your year not in the book!"

"Well maybe we're just not in the book because everybody likes us," Fanny shrugged. "I don't think I want to be punished for being well-liked. And my dad wouldn't be too pleased either!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Hattie's POV_

That's it. If I have to suffer, so does everyone else.  
Yeah, I wrote that about myself then framed the other three. It should teach them a lesson not to mess with me. Now for my next part of the plan.

I walked down the hallway pinning up photocopied parts of the burn book everywhere, putting them under doors, on message boards, even on the floor where people were bound to pick them up. Then I stood around and waited for my plan to come to action. When the school bell ring and everyone came out of lesson, the girls saw their pictures and curiosity got the better of them. They picked up the paper and would read it, get upset and begin accusing one another for it. It wasn't long before it was like a jungle of savage animals. There were fights and arguments everywhere.

I smirked at my creation.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Normal POV_

"Masturbated with a hot dog?" Leona whined as she picked up a page with her face on it. "It was a dare! One time!"

"Lizzie Devine is a Fat virgin?" Lizzie squealed."Who'd write that.

One of her friends looked over her shoulder and chuckled. "Who wouldn't write that?"  
Lizzie glared and her and gave her a shove.

"Oh my Gods! Tina Pang made out with coach Carr?" One of the crowd of boys reading and laughing at the pages exclaimed.

"Whoa, so did Janie Su!" The other laughed. Both of these girls walked past as they said this, they both stared at one another in shock, then began yelling and shoving one another.

"hey! Settle down!" Miss Ross yelled, trying to break up a pair of fighting girls, she then turned her attention to more. "Hey! You do not push and sho..."

She fell to the floor as a pair of fighting girls bumped into her, as she sat up, she noticed a picture of her on the floor. She leant down and picked it up. 'Ross is a pusher! Three jobs, one doing drugs?'  
She looked up and gave a humiliated sigh.

Hoagie pulled a piece of paper from the locker and read it aloud. "Abigail Lincoln, dyke."

"Figures." Abby sighed. "So original."

"Acts too gay to function!" Hoagie exclaimed.

Abby snatched the paper from him, "What? That's only okay when I say it!"

_Kuki's POV_

"I'm not answering any more questions 'til I have my father or a lawyer present." Fanny said firmly.  
I rolled my eyes, talk about over the top.

"Miss Jenkins do you have anything to say?" Principle Harley asked.

Muffy shrugged. "Whoever wrote it probably didn't think it'd ever be seen."

"I hope that nobody sees it again." Principle Harley exclaimed.

"Matthew, you need to come out here, the girls have gone wild!" The receptionist said as she burst through the door.

Principle Harley stood up and stormed out of the room, we exchanged glances then followed.  
"Oh my god!" I gasped, anywhere you looked there were huge cat fights going on.

"Principle Harley! I broke these two girls up!" Coach Carr said, holding Tina Pang and Janie Su apart as they still attempted to scratch one another's eyes out.

Principle Harley stared at the them and shook his head. "Coach Carr, can you not touch those two girls please!"

Coach Carr looked to the side and noticed the pages mentioning his secret relationships with the girls. He stepped back and then suddenly turned and ran.

Principle Harley turned around and stared at the madness around him. He gave a growl. "That's it!"  
With one thump, he broke the glass of the fire bell, the sprinklers then came on around the school, making all girls scream and stop what they were doing due to worrying about their hair.

"I want all junior girls to report to the gymnasium immediately!" Principle Harley yelled. "Everybody else get back to your lessons now!"


	13. Chapter 13

**FrankandJoe3: O_O good or bad? X-D**

NinjaxTurtles: Thank you, oh dear, the joys of school,

Laurie43: Yup, pure evil, I know, I love the headmaster in this film, he's a legend.

Susan: Thanks, yeah, Kuki got a taste of her own medicine. Hattie's got it coming soon, plus the angry mob of reviewers after her X-D

Moonlit: X-D there's always one who just has to spark the frenzy,

kittylover529: Haha yeah, agree with you there.

Kellybug: Yeah, we all have to suffer the high school torture, it sucks :-/ Yeah, he's pretty dumb.

KNDnumbuh007: Haha, thanks for the review

laughyytaffy: Haha, I can't wait to write that bit either.

Earth angel 16: Yeah, totally all Hattie's fault.

AnimeRox05: Totally, chill out Haruka, just a little longer.

Numbuh310alltheway: Haha, that totally made me laugh :-D

child who is cool: Yep, much much drama!

Alapso: Well Abby's always been the peace maker so she won't stay mad long

Ever walked into a room and realised that somebody had just been talking about you by the strange glances and awkward body language?  
Have you ever had that happen 80 times in a row?  
I have.

I walked in and sat in the closest space I could find.

"Alright! Never in my 14 years of teaching have I seen such absurd behaviour. And from young ladies!...I ought to cancel your spring fling!" Principle Harley said sternly, staring at each and every one of us.

"No!" We all shook our heads pleadingly.

Principle Harley sighed. "Well I can't do that as we've already paid the DJ! But don't think that I'm not taking this book seriously!"

Everyone was deathly silent as we looked at him, ahead anywhere but at one another,

"Coach Carr has fled school property! Miss Ross has been accused of selling drugs!" Harley stated. "What this room needs is a full attitude make over! And you're going to get it right now! I don't care how long it takes, I will keep you here all night!"

"We can only keep them 'til four!" The receptionist whispered to him.

"I will keep you 'til four!" Harley corrected himself. "Now what we'll do is fix how you young ladies relate to each other, so who has any lady problems that they want to talk about?"

We all sat uncomfortably. No-one raised their hand. We didn't want to say anything like that in front of our classmates, especially if it's so a guy. A nerdy girl called Rebecca Dawson raised her hand.

"Someone put in that book that I'm lying about being a virgin. Because I use jumbo tampons" She said quietly. "But I can't help it if I have a heavy flow!"

Principle Harley sighed and muttered, "Okay I can't do this!" He spun around. "Miss Ross! There must be something that you can say to these girls to help their self esteem?"

"It's not a self esteem problem, I think they're all pretty pleased with themselves." Miss Ross replied.  
Miss Ross sighed and thought as she stepped forward.  
"Okay," she said. "Everybody close your eyes."

We all did as we were asked.

"Now raise your hand if you've ever had a girl say something bad about you behind your back."

I raised my hand.

"Open your eyes."

We opened our eyes, every one of us had our hands up.  
"Okay, now close your eyes again. This time raise your hand if you've ever said anything about a friend behind her back." Miss Ross said.

Again, I closed my eyes and raised my hand.

"Open your eyes."

I did, we all had our hands up again, exchanging glances with one another we giggled.

"There's been some girl on girl crime here. Okay, we're going to express our anger in a healthy way. Let's start over here!"

Miss Ross had us confront one another about what was bothering us. It seemed like every group had it's own problems.  
We would all sit curiously and listen to each clique's problems with interest, we all realised how close our problems all were.

"Can I just say." Hattie said as she stood up after the Cool Asian girls had spoken. "We don't have a clique problem in this school. Some of us shouldn't have to take this workshop because some of us are actually the victims here!"

She began to walk out of the row to walk out.  
Miss Ross shrugged. "That's probably true, put your hand up if you've ever felt personally victimised by Hattie Simcox."

I put my hand up, along with the rest of the girls in the room, and half of teachers.  
Hattie scowled and sat back down.

"Okay, who's next." Miss Ross thought aloud. "Kuki, anything you want to confess?"

yes. "No." I shook my head.

"You never made up a rumour about anyone?" Miss Ross hinted.

Just that you sell drugs. "No."

"Nothing at all you want to apologise for?"

I couldn't own up to writing that about her, not without getting blamed for the whole book. I shook my head.  
"I'm disappointed in you Kuki." Miss Ross sighed. Then flicked through the pages of the burn book. "Okay so we're all here for this book right? I don't know who wrote this book, but you guys have _got _to stop calling each other sluts and whores, it only makes it okay for guys to call you it if you all do it."

Next, Miss Ross had us form a group next to a group of chairs, where we would stand on the chairs and apologise to the people we've hurt, then turn around and fall into the group of people, who would catch us.

"Fanny, I'm sorry for laughing at you when you got diarrhoea and then telling everyone about it. And repeating it now." Muffy said as she stood on the chairs. She turned around and fell backwards then smiled as they all caught her. 

A girl stood up and read from the piece of paper that she'd written on. "Lizzie, I don't hate you because you're fat! You're fat because I hate you. I'm sorry."

Another girl came up and sniffed. "I just wish that we could just get along like we used to in middle school, I wish that I could make a cake out of rainbows and smiles, and we'd eat it and all be happy."

"Do you even go to this school?" Miss Ross asked.

The girl shook her head. "No, I just have a lot of feelings."

Miss Ross sighed, "Go home hon."

Fanny was the next up. "I'm sorry that people are so jealous of me, but I can't help that I'm popular."  
She turned around and fell backwards. Everybody, bar Muffy moved aside and left space for Fanny to fall, they all snickered as she fell on top of Muffy.

"Okay, shake it off!" Miss Ross told them.

I took a deep breath in and moved away, I couldn't face everyone just yet. The next thing I knew, Abby jumped up.

"Oh my god, it's her dream come true, diving into a pile of girls." Hattie muttered quietly, a few of the girls giggled.

"Okay, yeah. I've got an apology." Abby stated, glaring at Hattie and throwing the piece of paper with her written apology on the floor. "I have this friend...who came here this year. I convinced her that it'd be fun to mess up Hattie Simcox's life. So, I had her pretend to be friends with Hattie then afterwards she'd just come to mine or my friend Hoagie's house and we'd just laugh at everything that she did or said...we gave her this nutrition bar that made her gain weight, we turned her best friends against her...well you all know Kuki right?"

Everybody looked at me then back at Abby to hear what she had to say.

Abby shrugged "You all know Kuki. She made out with Hattie's boyfriend Wally and convinced him to break up with her...oh! And we gave her foot cream instead of face wash...sorry Hattie, I don't know what made me do it, you know what...I think I have a BIG, _lesbian _crush on you! Suck on that!"  
She grinned as she turned around and fell into the welcoming arms of the crowds they cheered her and held her up in the air.

I looked over at Hattie with sympathy, she glared at me then stormed out. I ran after her.  
I followed her outside the school doors.

"Hattie wait!" I called. I felt so bad for what I'd done, I'd realised what a horrible person I'd been, what had caused me to act like that, it wasn't me! I'd never do that!

"To find out that everyone hates me? I don't care!" Hattie screamed as she turned her head to face me.

By now, the rest of the girls had followed us out.

"Hattie please stop!" I really wanted to make everything go away, I just didn't know how.

"No!" Hattie stopped dead in her tracks and glared at me. "Do you know what everyone says about you? They're saying that you're the wrong member of the clique who's a less hot version of me! Everyone says that you should either be in with the cool Asians or Asian nerds! You can take that apology and shove it right up your big..."

I screamed as a bus suddenly appeared, knocking Hattie over with a great thump.  
...and that's how Hattie Simcox died. Just kidding, she was badly hurt though. Some girls say that they saw her head go all the way around, but that was just a rumour.  
Others say that they saw me push her, that was an even worse rumour.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**** Pretty close to the end dudes, don't worry, not too long before you all get to take turns to torture Hattie and fight over who actually kills her.**Mum wasn't very happy when she heard about the bus incident. She hardly spoke to me, even when she did they were only one word conversations.

KNDnumbuh007: Haha, I love that line its hilarious. The face he pulls as he says it is a classic X-D

Numbuh310alltheway: Lollage! Aw Hoagie's scared of spiders, oh dear

laughyytaffy: What a great movie, haha, I didn't think that it would be fair to make Hoagie get on stage and sing terribly. I've humiliated him enough by insinuating that he's gay. *Glances nervously at Hoagie sitting in the corner glaring at me*  
But that part of the movie is rather humerus

Alapso: I know, I actually felt sorry for Hattie then too,

XxmoonlitxX: Yeah, go Abby!

DaydreamKid: Haha, she would make a pretty cool Karen, she's not a slut though, a flirt maybe...but not a slut...

earth angel 16: Totally, whoever thought of it must be lined up and shot. I hate it with a passion X-D

Laurie43: Haha, I felt pretty bad for Hattie in the last chapter...I'm too soft X-D

1000GreenSun: thanks :-)

child who is cool: Thanks for reviewing

"Everybody finished?" Mum asked me as she snatched our plates from underneath our noses, I was only half done.

"No!" I stated, then sighed. Mushi and Dad remained at the table.

"I didn't do it!" I told her.

She turned and glared at me. "I don't know what to believe any more!"

"Believe me! I'm your daughter!" I exclaimed in shock.

She simply glared at me and walked out.

"Great." I muttered. "First all my friends hate me, now my mum hates me!"

Dad shook his head. "Your mother does not hate you! Maybe it was wrong of us to send you back to high school after so long. Maybe we should pull you out and home school you again."

I sighed. "That'll be the only thing worse than going back."

Dad shrugged then stood up and walked out.

Mushi looked over at me. "How bad is school going to be tomorrow?"

"Remember when we watched that nature programme and the lions were fighting over that carcass?" I replied. Mushi nodded. "I'll be the carcass."

Mushi sighed then got out of her chair and walked over to wrap her arms around my neck. "You're not a carcass, you're a lion."

I looked up and smiled at her. Dad walked in and gave us a reassuring smile. "Just focus on your studies Kuki Chan. You're a bright girl."

I groaned. "About that...I need you to sign a letter for me."

"What for?" He asked.

I sighed. "I'm failing maths."

He looked shocked then sat down at the table. "You're grounded."

Anywhere I went in school that's all I would hear.

"She pushed her under a bus!"  
"Did you see her do it?"  
"Yeah!"

Maths wasn't much better. Miss Ross hadn't been in home room, and in maths class she was replaced by two policemen and Principal Harley.

"Did your teacher ever try to sell you Marijuana or Ecstasy tablets?" One policeman asked.

I heard Wally sigh in front of me. He then spoke aloud. "Principal Harley, this is ridiculous, Miss Ross does not sell drugs!"

"I know Wally, but after the section of the book about Coach Carr was true, the school board decided it was best to investigate every claim in the book." Principal Harley replied.

Wally shook his head in disbelief. "That book was written by a bunch of stupid girls making up rumours 'cause they were bored of their own lame lives!"

Principal Harley shrugged. "Unless somebody wants to come forward and say that they made it all up, we have to go through with it.

Uh oh, good bye Wally, you're going to hate me forever after this...

"Principal Harley?" I stood up. "I did it."

Principal Harley nodded. "Come on Kuki."

I read in a book somewhere that if you get bitten by a snake, you have to suck the poison out. That's exactly what I did, I sucked all of the poison out of my life. After a long day at school, I visited Hattie's house. Which was living proof that the more people there are scared of you, the more flowers you get when you're ill.

She'd broken her spine so had to wear a kind of brace on the bottom of her hip up to her head to stop her from moving it, and she was confined to bed rest.

Then there was Miss Ross, who was living proof that no good deed goes unpunished.  
When she came back, I worked extra hard just to get back on her good side.

"Hi, come to buy some drugs?" Miss Ross asked as I walked up to her desk.

I shook my head. "I finished my test."

"Great, I'll mark it now." She said, taking it and looking through the work.

I glanced at Wally as he stood up to go and sharpen his pencil, he glanced back as he walked past me.

"I have to say." Miss Ross sighed, looking up at me. "Watching the police search my house was just the 'cherry on top; of a fantastic year."

I felt so guilty. "I'm so sorry."

"How much trouble did you get into for telling the truth." Miss Ross asked.

I scoffed. "A lot."

"Well you didn't write it all by yourself. Did you tell Principal Harley who else did it?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I'm trying this new thing where I don't talk about people behind their backs."

Miss Ross gave a small smile.

"Yeah, getting hit by a bus is a pretty good punishment for it." Wally sighed as he came up next to us.

Miss Ross handed me my paper 94%.  
Wally looked over at my mark. "Welcome back nerd!"

"Thanks." I sighed, he didn't sound too friendly then, at least he spoke to me, I thought he never would again.

"Anyway." I stated as Wally went and sat down. "I'm sorry."

Miss Ross smiled. "I forgive you. But as my own personal form of punishment, I know how you can get extra credit..."

"How?" I asked.

Miss Ross smirked. "You're joining mathletes!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note:**** Wow, final chapter. Thanks for the great reviews and you guys who simply read it.**

1000GreenSun: Thank you :-)

child who is cool: Thanks x

earth angel 16: Wally just has to be the awkward one, oh well, he can't stay mad at her long

KNDnumbuh007: Yeah, he's pretty mad. Oh dear

numbuh310alltheway: X-D Poor Hoagie,

laughyytaffy: Thanks, haha aw poor Hattie X-D

KNDFANGIRL: No problem, thanks for reviewing

The day of the mathletes tournament came...the day of the spring fling.  
I wore the mathlete uniform. It was a navy blue polo shirt with the orange wording 'Mathletes' on the back.

"Let's go guys." Nigel told us as we walked out onto the stage and stood behind our desks. Opposite our opponents.

"It's all you guys, alright?" Miss Ross told us as she walked over. "Give it all you've got!"

The guys nodded and Miss Ross walked over to me. "Nervous?"

I nodded. "Yeah, a little."

Miss Ross chuckled and placed her arm over my shoulders. "Don't be, you can do this. There's nothing to break your focus, not one of those Longcross boys are cute."

She was right, there were four boys and one girl. The boys weren't overly good looking, the girl wasn't much better either.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" The presenter of the show said through the microphone. "Welcome to the high school Maths state championship. Let's start with the first question..."

We worked hard, and were drawing with the opposite team. By now, I knew my parents probably would have found out that I'd crept out of the house. Mushi could only cover me for so long.

"After 75 minutes of very competitive play, we have a tie. In the event of a tie, we move into a sudden-death round. Each team is given the opportunity to choose their opponent." The presenter announced. "Skylander High? Who do you chose?"

We huddled up and discussed, Nigel then spoke to the host. "Contestant Jones."

The girl stepped forward and walked up to the centre.

"Longcross? Who do you chose?"

The boys of the opposite team conversed. Then spoke up. "We pick the girl too."

I sighed and walked forward, meeting the other girl in the centre.  
Gemma Jones really needed to pluck her eyebrows. Her outfit looked as if it had been picked by a blind Sunday school teacher, and she wore 99 cent lip gloss.

That's when I realised. Making fun of her wouldn't stop her from beating me in this contest.

"Contestants, find the limit of this equation." We were told, an equation came onto the projector. We both worked as fast as possible.

Calling somebody else fat doesn't make you any thinner. Calling someone stupid doesn't make you any smarter, and ruining Hattie Simcox's life didn't make me any happier. All you can do in life is try to solve the problem in front of you...

Gemma pressed her buzzer.

"Yes miss Jones?" The host asked.

"The limit is negative one!" She announced.

Crap, I lost...

"I'm sorry, that's incorrect. Now we're in sudden death. If miss Sanban can answer correctly then we have a winner." The host said.

I sighed in relief and really looked at the question. Limits, why couldn't I remember anything about limits?  
Oh! That was the week Wally got his hair cut...he was so cute...Snap out of it Kuki, think about what miss Ross was telling us that day. If the limit doesn't approach anything, then...

"The limit does not exist!" I exclaimed, proud that I remembered it. I bit my lip, praying that it was right.

The host nodded and smiled. "Our new state champions, Skylander High Mathletes!"

We cheered, I ran back to my desk and hugged Nigel tightly.  
"Well done." He whispered.  
I was then congratulated by the rest of the team and Miss Ross came up. "Great going guys!"

We walked out to the van. Nigel had ordered new jackets and we also had a surprise for Miss Ross.  
"Thank you Nigel!" She beamed as we handed her a jacket.

"We'll look so cool when we walk into the spring fling like this." Nigel stated proudly.

I shook my head. "I'm not going."

"What?" Nigel asked. "Kuki, this is your night, don't let haters stop you from doing what you want."

Miss Ross nodded. "You don't have to punish yourself forever Kuki, anyway you deserve a treat for winning."

"But I'm grounded." I replied.

Miss Ross shrugged. "You're already out."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - – - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - – – - – – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We walked into the dance together, wearing our jackets. It was just as they were about to announce the spring fling king and queen.

"Do we have all of our nominees on stage?" Principal Harley asked, holding two crowns in his hand. "Okay good, I just want to say that we're all winners. And no-one is happier than I am that this term is finally over...So, the winner of spring fling king...Greg Krauss."

Greg cheered on stage, he strolled proudly to Principal Harley and received his crown.  
I walked forward, debating whether to get on stage or not, especially dressed how I was. Then, my mum caught my eye, she was in the corner of the room, 'come here now!' She mouthed. Boy, she was mad.  
I slowly made my way towards her.

"And the winner of spring fling Queen, future co-chair of the student activities board and winner of two gift vouchers to the Warner chocolate pancake house...Kuki Sanban!"

I stopped in my tracks in shock. Looking around the room, everybody was clapping me.  
"Where's Kuki?" Harley asked, looking around the stage.

I glanced at mum, then walked up to the stage. Principal Harley smiled and then placed a small tiara on my head.  
I took it and glanced at it and then spoke down the microphone. "Thanks, wow, well half of this room are mad at me...the other half only like me because they think I pushed someone under a bus."

"Kuki, you don't need to make a speech." Harley told me.

"I'm almost done." I replied. "To all of those people who got hurt by the burn book, I'm really sorry...I've never been to one of the spring flings before, and when I think about all of the people who wanted this tiara, and how many people cried over it and stuff. I mean, everybody looks amazing tonight."

They all stared up at me and listened intently.

"Look at Rachel," I said. "That dress is really pretty. And Lizzie, that hair must have took you hours, you look like a superstar. So, why does everyone stress over a little crown like this, it's just plastic."

The room gasped as I snapped it. I looked up and smiled at them. "Share it. A piece for Fanny Fulbright, a partial spring fling queen. One for Abigail Lincoln, who proves you don't have to be overly popular to be amazingly cool."  
I threw small pieces to Abby and Fanny.

"Seriously, most people just take the crown and go." Principal Harley whispered in my ear.

"A piece for Hattie Simcox, she fractured her spine and still looks like royalty." I smiled and snapped another piece of the crown and threw it to her.  
"And some for everybody else." I beamed as I broke the crown completely and threw it out into the crowd in front of me. "You want to wrap it up Mr Harley?"

I got down and followed Abby, who walked to meet with Hoagie.

"Hey." I said meekly.

Abby turned and faced me. "Hi."

"Are we still in a fight?" I asked.

Abby thought. "Are you done being an ass?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Abby smiled. "I guess we're okay...anyway, girl you're getting the eyes, twelve o'clock."

I turned around to see Wally smiling as he walked up to me.  
"Hi."

"Hi." I replied.

He smirked, then pulled out two small tickets. "On behalf of the senior class, I'd like to present you with two gift..."

"Zoink!" Abby yelled as she ran past and grabbed one from his hand.

Wally looked dumbfounded then chuckled. "...Okay, one gift certificate for the Warner chocolate pancake house."

"Thank you." I smiled as I took it from him.

"You know." He said softly, taking my arms and putting them around his neck, then placing his hands on my waist as we began to dance. "Seeing you up there, you haven't changed at all."

I giggled and bit my lip.

"Nigel said about the mathletes, great job winning." He told me.

I sighed. "I was so nervous! I had to do limits, I thought I was going to hurl."

Wally chuckled. "How's your stomach now?"

"Fine." I replied.

"Feel nauseas at all?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Been drinking?" He questioned, I shook my head again.  
"Grool" He smiled, leaning down and pressing his lips against mine. I beamed and kissed back.

"Kuki! I think you deserve to stay here darling, I'll pick you up afterwards, call me okay?" My mum said as she walked up...great, she's so embarrassing.

Me and Wally broke apart and I went red with embarrassment. Wally smirked and placed his arm around me. "Don't worry Mrs Sanban, I'll get her home safe."

I smiled up at him as he spoke to my mum, in the end she left.  
"I cannot believe you did that." I laughed as we continued to dance. "Most people would back off at the sight of her."

"Hey. Your mum loves me." Wally grinned. "I've known how to handle her since we were ten."

"Oh really?" I cocked an eyebrow. "I just wish you could say the same for my dad."

Wally looked shocked for a moment, then grinned and decided to change the subject by kissing me again passionately, I was only to happy to oblige.

_Abby's POV_

Abby smiled as she looked over at the happy couple. They were always meant to be. Wally was so mad at her but of course, Abby talked him out of it the other day. Anyway, it was partly Abby's fault.

I decided to drag Hoagie up onto the dance floor. He kept glancing down at me.

"Look, Abby's a queen." I beamed, holding up a piece of Kuki's tiara.

Hoagie tutted. "No fair! I want it!"  
He took it from me and placed it on his head. I smirked at how stupid he looked.

"You really are too gay to function." Abby chuckled.

Then he took Abby by surprise.  
"I'll show you gay!" He whispered. Moving closer to me until our lips crashed together.

...O...M...G!

_Kuki's POV_

In case you're wondering, plastics broke up. When Hattie's spine healed, her physiotherapist told her to put all of her rage into sports.  
That worked out pretty well as the sports kids weren't afraid of her.

Muffy used her special talents to forecast the school weather. She was never right, but it was still pretty cool of her to go forward and do it.

Fanny learned that secrets were best kept quiet, she and Muffy started hanging around with me, Abby and Hoagie, we actually saw the sweeter side of them both.

Wally's been accepted into Harvard university...I know right? I never knew he was so smart, I'm so proud of him. I'll still get to see him on weekends.

All the drama from last term just wasn't important any more, school used be be like a shark tank. But now, we can all just float.  
It's just so much better when we can all get along and not be scared of being judged.


End file.
